The Deal
by abbaspice1
Summary: Author's version of the Twillight
1. Default Chapter

The Deal 1 by Paully Adams padams1@xmsg.com  
  
Xena, Gabrielle and any other characters featured in the actual TV series are copyrighted to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures; just borrowing for this story. The rest of the story and other characters are mine. Please contact me before using any of my stuff. Thanks.  
  
SPOILERS: Got this idea from reading some script pages on MaryDs Xena Aussie fan site, way back at the beginning of season 5. The script pages dealt with the baby arc in season 5. I got the idea to fill in the gaps that I found in the script pages. So this is my version of the whole baby arc/destruction of the gods storyline. Also spoiler for Succession.  
  
VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER:  
  
This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you asking me for my help?" Ares questioned with a sneer. "You of all people know how I feel about that." The God of War gazed right into her eyes as he crossed his arms over his leather-claded chest.  
  
The former Destroyer of Nations was at her wits' end. "Ares, if there was any other way, I would do it. But you are my only hope," Xena pleaded. "Your sister..."  
  
"Half sister."  
  
"Whatever. Athena wants to kill my baby." Xena's sky blue eyes started to tear up. "Please help me to protect my child."  
  
Ares looked at the Warrior Princess and shook his head in pity. "You use to be strong Xena. I knew you had grown soft, but I didn't realize how soft until now. Let me make this easy for you--There is nothing you can offer me that would entice me to step..." He did not finish his sentence because a silver sai blade was pressed against his throat. Ares looked down at the petite blond attacker.  
  
"You bastard. We are talking about an innocent child's life. Your selfish desires matter not." Gabrielle's green eyes flamed with anger as she pressed the sai harder. "Now, are you going to help us or not?"  
  
Ares smirked. For years, he blinded himself to her potential. Morpheus told him about her warrior spirit, but to Ares she seemed weak--too eager to quench her spirit with ideas of peace, love and non-violence. It wasn't until she returned from the dead that he noticed the change in her attitude. That change peaked his interest and her skills held his attention. "It seems that I have underestimated you again. It also seems you have forgotten with whom you are dealing with. My dear, we both know that I could, at any moment, seriously hurt you. But I understand your fire, your passion, and I definitely love when you release both. So I'm going to take pity on you this once and not hurt you." He stared into her eyes as he continued, "But understand this, I meant what I said. There is nothing, absolutely nothing that Xena could offer me that will get me to stand against Athena."  
  
"Come on Gabrielle; we are just wasting our time here. Thanks for nothing Ares." Xena turned and walked away.  
  
Gabrielle slowly removed her sai from Ares' throat; the whole time Ares and Gabrielle looked at each other. She backed away two steps before turning and catching up with Xena. Ares watched at the two walked away. *Gotcha.*  
  
*****  
  
Xena watched as Gabrielle gathering the wood into a pile for a fire. Even though her eyes were on her best friend, her mind was trying to find a solution to their predicament. "Maybe we need to try Artemis again."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at her soulmate and sighed. "I don't know what good that will do Xena. I may be her Chosen One, but I have yet to hear one word from her directly. I doubt we will get any more information than what we already have. For some reason Athena believes that the baby is a threat to the gods."  
  
"Well then, I guess we have no choice but to go to the source."  
  
"Athens?"  
  
Xena nodded. "We got to find out why Athena feels like this."  
  
"You know we will be walking right where she wants us to be; right on her territory." Gabrielle shook her head, "I don't like it Xena."  
  
"Do you have any other ideas Gabrielle because if you do I'm all ears. Ares was our best shot. I had hope his hatred of Athena would force him to join with us. But that didn't work, so our only option is to go to Athens and to the temple."  
  
"I guess we really don't have a choice here do we?" Gabrielle stood, walked over to their things and grabbed two empty water skins. "If we are going, I better fill these up."  
  
"Want me to go with you?"  
  
Gabrielle looked over at her pregnant friend. They had been going nonstop since Xena first found out about Athena's desire. "No, you need to rest. Besides, who knows, maybe Artemis will pop in and tell her Chosen One how to get out of this."  
  
*****  
  
"Doing the sidekick thing again?"  
  
Gabrielle refused to turn around, but instead continued to fill the water skins. "What do you want Ares?"  
  
He walked up to her until he was barely touching her. "I think we both know the answer to that question."  
  
"Xena has nothing to offer you," she turned to face him, "but I do, is that it?"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you Gabrielle? You have nothing to offer me. We gods don't need any human permission to do what we want. You know that Xena never decided to be my Chosen One, I made her my Chosen One. Artemis didn't ask you to be her Chosen One. I'm not asking you to offer yourself to me as the heir, for you are already Xena's heir; you have no choice. The only thing you have to do is to acknowledge that fact. Then we can move on."  
  
Gabrielle jaw tightened as she realized he spoke the truth. The gods never ask, the just demanded, cut deals or did things on the sly. "We humans may have no say in the decisions of the gods, but we can defy those decisions Ares."  
  
"Are you going to reject your destiny? Look at Xena, she was destined to rule the world. Instead she is pregnant, don't know who the father is, and is about to fight a losing battle with the Goddess of War. You don't have to end up like her. Embrace your destiny Gabrielle."  
  
"I make my own destiny Ares." She lifted the water skins, "And right now, my destiny is to go back to camp with this water." She walked past him and headed to the camp.  
  
"I know what you want Gabrielle, and I can give it to you." Gabrielle stopped. "You want Xena and the child to be protected. Fine, but let me sweeten the deal for you. Not only will I protect the baby and Xena from Athena, but I will also protect them from all the gods, from warlords, raiders, what have you. I will also protect whatever town they decide to finally settle at. So the fate of hundreds even thousands may be in your hands. Think about it." With 3 bursts of light and smoke, he departed.  
  
*****  
  
It took them three days travel to arrive at Athens. Apollo had barely begun his trip across the sky when they had arrived. Xena looked over at Gabrielle. "Gabrielle are you okay?"  
  
"Why you ask?"  
  
"You have been quiet since we began this trip. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just trying to find another way out of this mess."  
  
Xena arched her eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I come up with something." Gabrielle looked at the streets. Very few people were out this early in the morning, mostly merchants setting up shopping. "She already knows that we are here."  
  
"Probably. That is why we are heading straight to the temple. That way she will have less time to set a trap for us."  
  
*****  
  
The scent of incense hit them as they pushed open the cedar doors of the temple. The white marble floors echoed their footsteps to the marble ceiling above their heads. Dozens of lit beeswax candles stood on the altar and the rising, adding a sweet smell to the scent in the air; their lights danced to a piece of music that human ears could not hear. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except the fact that there were no priestesses around. Xena withdrew her sword as Gabrielle readied her sais.  
  
"Do you really think that you're a match for me?" A voice called out as a bright orb of light blazed from the alter. As the light dimmed, the goddess Athena appeared. The goddess was wearing a white silk gown that flowed to the floor. On top of her dark curls she wore a silver helmet and in her left hand was a spear. "Xena, this is your last chance. Let me take the child and you can go on with your life."  
  
"Never Athena. I don't want to fight you. I came here to talk, but if you don't want to talk, then I'm prepare to fight."  
  
"Very well then." She turned to Gabrielle. "This doesn't concern you Gabrielle. You don't need to be here."  
  
"Yes, I do. If it concerns Xena or the baby, it concerns me as well."  
  
"Gabrielle, you are one of my favored ones. Don't make me have to hurt you."  
  
"Is this how you treat your favored ones, by threatening to kill and hurt the ones that they love. I would give my life to protect Xena and the baby. Tell me Athena, what is the difference between being favored by the gods or being cursed by them?"  
  
"Let me show you." With a wave of her hand, Gabrielle's body lift off the floor, was thrown across the temple and slammed against the cedar doors. She screamed as her body slid down to the floor. "If you were cursed, you would be dead. But instead...," with another wave a steel gate came crashing down in the middle of the temple, "you are alive and can watch the battle from there." She turned to Xena. "Don't worry about her Xena, she will be fine. Are you ready?"  
  
Gabrielle forced herself up from the floor, and ran to the gate. "If you hurt Xena or the baby, I promise you Athena, I will do everything in my power to destroy you."  
  
"You want a fight Gabrielle. Fine." The cedar gates open and 15 soldiers came in. "That should keep you occupied."  
  
The battles were on. Gabrielle had no problem dispatching twelve of the soldiers. She quickly looked up to see what was happening with Xena. Xena was able to hold her own, but Gabrielle could tell she was weakening. That pause cost her dearly as a soldier hit her from her blind side. As he lifted his sword to finish her off, she ran one of her sais through him. She quickly knocked out the next soldier. There was one more. From his leather and armor, she could tell he was the leader of the group. He circled around her and spoke, "You are good. Where does a bard learn to fight like that?"  
  
A loud piercing scream distracted them both. Gabrielle turned around and gasped. Athena had managed to stab Xena in her right thigh. Her spear tip stuck out from the back of her leg. Athena pulled it out and Xena fell to the floor.  
  
Time began to slow down to a crawl. The solider, no longer distracted, tried to take advantage of the situation and closed in on Gabrielle. Athena, seeing an opening, went for the kill, but Xena was able to block the fatal blow. As the soldier moved in, Gabrielle ducked, and with all her strength, buried her sai into his chest until only the hilt remained visible. Athena took her spear and engaged Xena's sword. Because of Xena's weakened state and position on the floor, Athena was able to remove the sword from Xena's grasp. "Good-bye Xena. You were a great warrior."  
  
Gabrielle looked at the soldier. "I'm not a bard," she stated as she twisted the sai in his chest, "I'm the heir." She let the body slip off the sai and watched as the blood dripped off her weapon.  
  
Athena raised her spear and began its downward descent, when three bright flashes lit up the temple. A sword blocked the spear. "Sorry, sister. Can't let you do this. She's under my protection." Ares swung his sword upward, throwing Athena off balance. He then threw an energy bolt at the gate and a hole was created. Gabrielle ran through, grabbed Xena's sword and gave it to her. She then stood by Ares' side.  
  
Athena was not the goddess of war but also of wisdom, and prudence was telling her that she should leave. "Brother, I don't know why you interfere..." she stopped and looked at Gabrielle. Her shoulders dropped and a frown appeared on her face. "So you got what you want." She shook her head. "I'm sorry things had to be like this." She looked over at the Warrior Princess. "This isn't the end." In a bright light, she vanished.  
  
Gabrielle ran to Xena. "We need to get you to a healer."  
  
Xena gave Gabrielle a weak smile. "Hey, you don't look so good yourself. Looks like you got a goose egg growing from your head."  
  
"Well, ladies, it is not safe for you to stay in this city. So I'm willing to transport you to where ever you want to go. But first," he reached down and touched Xena's leg.  
  
Xena felt a burning sensation running throughout her leg. When Ares removed his hand, her wound was gone. Gabrielle helped her up. "Thanks Ares. I guess I owe you."  
  
"You don't owe me a thing Xena." He looked at Gabrielle. "Let's go."  
  
They arrived at the outskirts of Amazonia. "Ares, how did you know to take us here?"  
  
"Does it really matter Xena? I know that you will be safe. Athena wouldn't dare attack you or the baby while you are here."  
  
"Well, thanks Ares. Come on Xena, I'm starving." Gabrielle nudged Horse into a trot.  
  
Xena looked at Gabrielle and shook her head. She turned back to say something to Ares, but he wasn't there. *That's weird. I usually can tell when Ares is near and when he is gone. I guess my questions can wait until next time.* She urged Argo to catch up with the bard and the two headed to the village.  
  
*****  
  
Gabrielle leaned back in the large tub. The hot water worked its magic as her muscles released their tension. "There are definitely perks to being the Queen." Gabrielle quickly sat up as a tingling sensation ran down her neck.  
  
"There are perks in being my Chosen One as well."  
  
"Ares, go away. Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
Ares gaze lower as he took in the sights. "Oh yes, I can see." A lecherous grin extended across his face.  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, first things first." He walked over and took a seat on the edge of the tub. "We need to find you an army..."  
  
"No. I don't want an army."  
  
"Every warlord has an army."  
  
"I'm not becoming a warlord." She made sure that Ares was focused on what she was saying before she continued. "I'm not changing my mind. Remember when you told me that you were interested in me because I was different from Xena; that I knew when to fight and when not to? I know I can lead any army, I've done it before. But that method does not use my skills to their full potential."  
  
"Okay, you have me curious. So what are you suggesting?"  
  
"Give me six moons for me to do it my way. If it doesn't work, then I will do it your way. Trust me, there will be enough blood for you to wallow in and death to keep Hades busy. You have nothing to lose."  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Let's just say it involves murder, chaos, and political intrigue."  
  
Ares stood up. "Fine, well do it your way for now. Don't fail me."  
  
If you would like me to continue with Part II of this story, you must feed the bard. Let me know! E-Mail me! Please! Otherwise, I will leave this to your imaginations. 


	2. Deal Chapter 2

The Deal Part II

by Paully Adams

email:  padams1.com

Gabrielle, Xena and any other characters featured in the actual TV series are copyrighted to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures; just borrowing for this story. The rest of the story and other characters are mine.  Please contact me before using any of my stuff.  Thanks.

SPOILERS:  Got this idea from reading some script pages on MaryD's Xena Aussie fan site.  The script pages dealt with the baby arc in season 5.  We all know what happened, but this is my version of the "Twilight."  This story also contains spoilers from Succession.

SERIES DISCLAIMER:  This is part 2 of a series.  You must read The Deal, Part 1 if you want to understand what is going on.

VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: 

This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story. 

***

"Zeus and Hera are dead."  Athena looked away from golden throne that her beloved father once sat upon.  Hatred filled her voice as she continued.  "And we know who we have to thank for that."   Athena stared at the empty silver throne of Ares, anger blazing from her eyes.

"Athena, we know how you feel.  We know the graveness of the situation we face.  But you cannot blame Ares for this."  Artemis paused as she carefully considered her next words.  "I for one, don't have any love for Ares.  But Zeus is the one who went after Xena and the child.  Everyone, including Hera, thought he was going about it in the wrong way."

"How dare you!"  Her gray eyes flashed.  "He was our Father!  He was trying to protect us."

"And himself."  Hept interrupted.  "Athena, let's face facts, Zeus chose his own fate.  So did Mother.  Now we have to choose our own."

"Fine, Hept, what do you suggest?  That we sit here and what for our deaths?"

"And like fighting has done us a world of good Athena.  Not even Zeus could stop the birth of the child.  What chance do we have, especially since some of us are more inclined to protect the child than to do harm to it."

"What are you saying Hept?"

Hept narrowed his eyes at his half-sister.  Even though he was crippled, he was still the physically strongest of the gods, and as maker of the weapons for the gods, he was a force that could not be taken lightly.  "I'm saying I will not kill an innocent child or the people whose only mistake is to love the child so much that they are willing to die for it."

"Fine, you sit here and wait for your death.  As for the rest of us, we have a grave matter to discuss.  The twilight is upon us, thanks in part to Ares and his new Chosen One!"  Athena spat out the words.  "And of course he's no where to be found!  He's probably watching over her…"

"She is MY Chosen One Athena, and don't you forget that!"

"Then maybe you should keep better tabs on her!"

Apollo rose from his throne.  "Don't you dare judge us Athena.  You are making the same mistake as Father made.  He tried to force destiny to change for his own selfishness.  And now you are too.  The child has already been born.  The prophecy stated that if the child is born that the twilight will be among us.  That has already taken place.  Our destiny is set, dear sister.  At this point, it does not matter if the baby lives or dies, the twilight will happen."

Athena rose from her throne.  "The rest of you may be willing to seat around and wait for your deaths, but I will fight until I can't fight no more."

***

"Chilapa, where are the maps of the surrounding country?"

Chilapa grabbed a scroll and opened it on the table.  "I'm sure glad you are back Gabrielle."

"Me too.  Xena and I decided that it was time for us to settle down.  And since we are here, it is time for me to take my responsibilities as Queen more seriously."  She looked down at the map.  "Is this map current?"

Chilapa nodded.  "As you can see, the centaurs are west of us, the mountains to the north, and open country to the east and south."

"Is our alliance with the centaurs still strong?"

"Yes.  Melosa and you did a great job on that treaty."

Gabrielle smiled her thanks.  It was the first treaty she worked on as an Amazon Princess.  "What is to the north of the mountains?"

"The mining village of Loka resides there.  We have a treaty with them, albeit not a strong one and it is time for us to renew it.  To the east of Loka are the lands of the warlord Yarak and to the west are the lands to the warlord Tobisa."

"What is our relationship with them?"

"Neutral.  Those two hate each other with a passion.  Rumor is that Yarak deals in the slave trade.  As a child, Tobisa's town was attacked by slavers, and his sister was sold into slavery, so naturally Tobisa hates all slavers.  Both of them have eyes on gaining Loka.  The only thing that stops them is that we have a treaty with Loka that places them under our protection.  Neither warlord is strong enough to take us on."

"That's good.  And Poteidaea is east of the country; about three days ride.  To the south is Theiso, about four days ride."

"That's correct.  When you said that you were going to take your duties more seriously, you meant it."

Gabrielle did not look up from the map. "A good queen knows about potential friends... and enemies."  Seeing all that she needed, she finally looked up.  "Tell Eponin to choose the two squads that will accompany me when I leave in three days to re-establish the treaty with Loka."

***

Artemis found her brother sitting by a lake.  Over the years, this place had become a favorite of his; a place where he could go and think.  "Apollo, what are you thinking about?"

"The usual."  He grabbed the scroll that was by his side.  "You do know that it is the end of us, right?"

"Maybe Athena is right."

Apollo looked at his twin.  "Don't tell me you would actually consider fighting against her?"  Anger rose in voice.  "So help me Artemis, if you lay one hand on a single hair of hers..."

"Whoa, Brother.  I would never harm her.  You know me better than that.  But she has placed herself in harm's way."

"I know.  But what else did we expect?  All these years, I couldn't be there for her.  And dear old dad forbade you from answering her."

"But he couldn't stop us from watching over her."

He looked at the scroll again.  "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect her ... from both from Ares and Athena."  His green eyes fell upon his twin.  "Are you with me?"

"I couldn't stop you even if I tried.  So yes, I will be there for you."

***

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  Eponin smirked as she watched the Queen and the Queen's champion discuss the upcoming trip.  Xena, even though she had given birth a few weeks ago was still trying to squirm her way into this trip. 

"Xena, you and Eve need to stay here.  Besides, I'm just going to renew the treaty with Loka.  The Royal Guard plus a squadron of warriors are coming with me.  And a squad is already there.  I'm going to be fine, okay.  Besides, I can defend myself."

"I know you can, but I would feel better..."

"Xena you are needed here, okay.  Trust me.  I'll be back in a few weeks.  Love you."

"Love you too."  Xena watched as Gabrielle took off with the others.  Xena turned to her smirking friend.  "Eponin, you make sure she is safe, or by the gods, you will answer to me."  

Eponin quickly turned serious.  "You got it."

***

"You got to be joking.  We are NOT agreeing to those terms."  Kijar, the representative of Loka was furious; his face was turning red with anger.  _She must think we are fools!_

The young Queen smirked at the old representative.  "I don't see how you have any choice.  Think of it this way.  You need us.  The Amazons protect you from the surrounding warlords and help train your people for battle."  She held his gaze before speaking her next words.  "We don't need you."

Kijar's nerves were on end.  He turned to his advisors and the looks on their faces told him that they knew what he knew; the Amazons didn't need them.  "The gold we send you as tribute is surely worth something to you."  

"Not really.  We amazons are self-sufficient.  Gold is nice, but we can do without it."  

"You must be reasonable."

"I don't have to do anything.  Listen, let me help you."  She turned to one of the amazon guards.  "Send the scouts in."  She turned by to Kijar and the advisors.  "I sent out scouts, both Amazon and Lokan, to survey the area.  I figured that both Tobisa and Yarak would have spies here in town, letting the warlords know the progression of the talks.  Since I've been here two days longer than I had plan, they probably think that we can't come to a new deal, and are ready to take advantage of the situation.  If I'm wrong, then we will keep the deal the same.  But if I'm right, then you will have no choice but to agree with the new terms."

They waited as the scouts delivered their reports.  Tobisa and his squadron was three days away, Yarak was less than two days away with two squads.  

Gabrielle smirked at Kijar as she watched the color slowly drained from his face.  "So what is it going to be Kijar?  I could have the Amazons out of this town by sunset and let your people defend themselves if that is what you want."

The advisors and Kijar whispered among themselves.  "No, we have a deal.  The tribute will increase, and the Amazons can set up a training facility outside of town to train our daughters in the Amazon ways and skills.  We can still govern ourselves, right?"

"Of course, as long as it do not harm the Amazon Nation of course."  Gabrielle watched as Kijar signed the papers.  "Good."  She turned to one of the guards.  "Have both squadrons prepare for battle just  on the outskirts of town.  Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me."  She rose and walked out of the meeting hall, with Eponin following close on her heels.

"So my Queen, how did you know that Tobisa and Yarak would come?"

Gabrielle pulled out her sais and started to twirl them in her hands.  "I knew that they both had spies here.  So I made sure that they were properly informed about the talks.  I also let the word leak out that I was thinking about forming an alliance with Tobisa.  So of course, Yarak is on his way here to convince me that I should form an alliance with him instead and Tobisa is on his way to press the issue.  I know it sounds sneaky, but I want to be sure that these people are protected by us for now.  In a few years, I hope that they can protect themselves.  From what I have heard, both Tobisa and Yarak are ruthless and hate each other, even though Tobisa is suppose to be a man of honor as well.   Of course I understand Tobisa hatred of Yarak. It will be only a matter of time before Yarak tries to kidnap girls from Loka and Amazonia.  Let's just say I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone."

Eponin threw a surprised glance at the Queen.  What happened to that innocent farming girl who biggest dream was to be a bard?  Eponin was both impressed and thrown off guard by the Queen's actions.  "Gabrielle, I didn't know you had it in you."

Gabrielle smiled to herself.  "You would be amazed at what I'm capable of Eponin.  I will do anything to protect my friends and family."

***

Yarak and his two guards bowed before the Queen of the Amazons.  "Your Highness, I know that my visit is unexpected, but when I heard that the Queen of the Amazons was going to be near, I just had to see you for myself."  He gazed at the petite Queen.  The elusive Queen was nothing he expected.  Most Amazons were tall and physically imposing.  But their Queen was small with light eyes and hair, and far from physically imposing; with a smile that could disarm the coldest of hearts.  Of course, she did not look like the peasant girl that was known to travel with Xena, either.    No, the lovely creature before him was an enigma.  Yes she is nothing that I expected.  But she should be easy to tame.  He hoped that he could form an alliance with her.  But if that wasn't possible, he would defeat her and claim her as his own slave.

Gabrielle saw the flash of overconfidence in his eyes.  It was a look she was use to, for she seen it many times during her travels with Xena.  And the look indicated that her plan would be easier to accomplish.  "Yarak, let us cut to the chase, shall we?  I know of your squadron less than 6 candlemarks away."  The only sign of surprise was the tightening of his jaw.  Her disarming smile became a sneer.  "I have a squadron just two candlemarks behind yours and they are closing in fast.  I also have a squad of archers waiting for you men.  So I guess I have your squad surrounded."  The young woman smiled as Yarak realized he had been outmaneuvered.  "I suggest Yarak that you and your men ride fast and hard back to your squad, because in less than 3 candlemarks they will be wearing arrows as accessories."

Yarak stared at the young queen.  His pride couldn't deal with the fact he had been outclassed by a young woman.  "So you really believe you have won, is that it?  Well, I don't believe you.  I heard about you, Gabrielle of Poteidaea-- The fast talking bard who doesn't believe in killing.  You know what I think?  I think you are putting your bardly skills to the test."

"I guess we shall see, won't we?"  She smiled as she saw him tightened up.  "Tell me Yarak, if you lose a whole squadron so far away from home, won't the balance of power shift to Tobisa's favor?  I would hate it if you were captured by him, especially since you are under my domain."

"He isn't here."

"Not yet."

Anger and embarrassment pushed Yarak to the edge.  "Too bad you won't be alive to see him."  He quickly threw a dagger towards her.  Before anyone could react, Gabrielle caught the dagger with her sais.  "Dumb move Yarak.  You should have headed home when you had the chance."  

Yarak and his men drew out their swords.  Gabrielle flicked the dagger back and it entered into one of Yarak's guards and he fell dead.   Eponin engaged the other guard, leaving Yarak for her Queen.  They circled each other, trying to find an opening.  "You know what Queen?  I'm going to enjoy running my sword through you.  I had hope that you would be my partner, or at least my slave.  I guess I'm going to have to make due with your sisters and friends."

He had hope that the comment would distract her, giving him the opening he needed.  He lunged at her.  It was then he realized his mistake, as she caught the blade with her sais and broke it off of the hilt. 

 She raised a sai to his throat.  "By the way, that aversion to killing, I got over that."  She drove the sai into his neck, killing him instantly.

Eponin, with her jaw dropped to the ground, watched as Gabrielle kicked the body off her sai.  The bard had indeed change, but the Weapon Master wasn't sure it was for the better.  "My Queen, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine.  Eponin, please send someone to the squads.  I want then to send 2 of Yarak's men to claim the bodies."

"What if there are no survivors?"

"Then we will let the Lokan officials deal with the bodies properly.  Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for Tobisa's visit tomorrow."

"You think Tobisa will give a repeat performance?"

"Tobisa can be ruthless, but he is supposed to be a man of honor as well.  I guess we shall see."

***

Tobisa was stunned when he heard what had happened the previous day.  "I don't see how he could have misjudged you.  I can tell you are a woman of great strength and honor.  It shines forth from your eyes.  I know I can trust you.  I hope you feel the same."

"I do."

"Then it is settled.  Our peoples will trade with one another.  I look forward to the day when our kingdoms could be united in other matters as well."  He raised her hand to his lips.  "Good-bye Gabrielle."  He and his guards left town.

"Looks like you have stolen another heart," Eponin stated as she walked to Gabrielle's side.  "Tell me something.  How did you know you could trust Tobisa?"

"His squadrons remained two days away.  If he was going to attack, his squads would have been much closer."

"I guess hanging around with Xena has taught you a thing or two, huh?"

"Yeah."  Gabrielle grabbed Eponin by the hand.  "Let's go eat, I'm starved."

"And I guess some things never change."

***

After the meal, Gabrielle excused herself.  She climbed upon her horse and rode to the woods.  "I've got to find you a name; can't keep calling you Horse.  How about Storm?"  It was then she felt the hairs rising on the back of her neck.  She had felt his presence since the first day she arrived in Loka. She jumped down from her steed.   "Come on out Ares."

The God of War appeared in front of her, a wide grin plastered to his face.  "Well, let me say I am thoroughly impressed."  He raised his hand and caressed her cheek.  "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from my Chosen One."  

She backed away from his touch.  "I did what I had to do."

"Stop underestimating yourself.  It may have been cute when you were younger, but now, it is plain annoying and not very fitting, especially since you have so many skills.  You can kill one minute and form a treaty the next.  I knew you could fill Xena's shoes."

"Let's get something straight.  The only reason I'm your Chosen One is because you promised to protect Xena, Eve and whatever place we live.  Don't even think for one moment that I enjoy this."

"Gabrielle, who do you think you are fooling?  You like power, you love being around it.  You like the feel of it, so stop denying who you are, for soon you will be the most feared and respected person around.  And if that don't get your juices flowing, think of your people.  Because of what you did, the territory and reputation of the Amazons have grown.  Of course, that means Artemis reputation had grown also.  Which brings me to my next point…"

"Let me guess.  You want your name to grow too, right?"

"Hey, can't let Artemis get all the credit, can I?  It is only fair; after all you are my Chosen One."

"And Artemis as well."

"That is just a technicality.  Who came to your aid?  Not your precious Artemis.  You are mine; you know it and I know it.  Therefore," he placed his hands over her wrist gauntlets, "you shall wear my mark."  She could feel the heat as it penetrated the gauntlets.  When he removed his hands, she looked down and saw a blood red design on each one.  "Now, when people see you, they will know that you are mine."

"Including Xena."

"Hey, I know you don't want her to know.  But friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other.  Not to bring up any bad memories, but remember what happened the last time you two kept secrets from each other."  Gabrielle narrowed her eyes in anger.  "That is what I like to see.  That fire, that anger.  Yarak never stood a chance.  Enough small talk, I'll catch you later."  He disappeared in a flash of light.

Gabrielle climbed back on her steed and rode back to Loka.  She had no idea that a pair of gray eyes watched her every move.  _Enjoy this small victory.  It sweetness is about to turn very bitter.  So __Amazonia__ is under both Artemis and Ares protection?  Too bad.  That means someone is being left unguarded._

***

Gabrielle and Eponin headed back to Amazonia.  They were a day's ride out when a scout raced towards them.  "My Queen, I have grave news to report."

"Did something happen to Xena or Eve?"

"No, they are fine.  My Queen, Poteidaea has been attacked."

*****

I promise that part III will come out soon!


	3. The Deal Part 3

The Deal Part III

by Paully Adams

e-mail:  padams1@xmsg.com

See part 1 for disclaimers

 "Poteidaea?"  Fear and anger filled the young Queen's eyes.

"Yes, my Queen, Poteidaea was attacked by Athena's army.  Xena headed for Poteidaea as soon as she heard.  She will meet you there."

"Where's Eve?"

Three flashes of light appeared.  "Eve is safe at the village.  I can take you to Poteidaea if you like."  Ares stood waiting for the bard's answer.  

Eponin glanced over at Gabrielle.  What is he doing here?  I thought that they were enemies.  

The Queen nodded and in a flash of light, both Ares and Gabrielle was gone.  The scout looked at the weapon master questioningly.  "What was that all about?"

Eponin looked at the scout.  "I don't know, but something tells me it isn't good."

*** 

Death and destruction surrounded them.  The smell of burning flesh and blood filled their nostrils as the town square lied there; nothing but ashes and burning wood.  "Why?"

"You know why.  Even though I have to admit, this is not Athena's usual style.  She must be getting desperate."

"Gabrielle?!"  The bard quickly turned around and when she saw who it was, she quickly jumped off her steed.  Gabrielle eyed the old family friend.  "Doria, are you alright?"

The old woman nodded as tears ran down her face.  Gabrielle embraced the old woman. "They destroyed everything Gabrielle, everything."  Doria looked Gabrielle in the face, holding her.  "When I didn't see you with Xena, I thought that ..."

"I'm fine.  Have you seen Mother or Father?  Lila?"

"No.  Xena headed towards the farm."  

Gabrielle nodded.  "You stay here, okay?  I'll be back."

"Be careful Gabrielle."

Gabrielle climbed on Storm.  Ares could feel the fear, anger and darkness rising in her.  "To the farmhouse?"

Gabrielle nodded, not sure that her voice would work at this moment.

***

Gabrielle saw the Amazons and Xena standing outside the house.  She jumped off Storm and ran for the house.  Xena grabbed her before she could get through the door.  "Don't go in there Gabrielle."

"Let me go!"  The scent of blood filled the air.  "Let me go!"

Xena held Gabrielle tightly until she stopped struggling.  "Gabrielle...I'm sorry...They're..."

"No!"  Gabrielle pushed Xena away from her and barged into the house.  Lying on the ground was her father, Herodotus, a sword in his hand.  Gabrielle bent down and reached out to her father, hoping beyond hope that he was still alive.  But his body was stiff and cold.  "Daddy?"  

By the hearth was her mother, Hecuba.  Gabrielle did not need to touch her, she knew she was already dead.  Gabrielle swallowed hard as she began moving towards the back of her childhood home.  Xena watched as her best friend slowly opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

On the bed laid her sister Lila and by her side was the old rag doll that Gabrielle had given to her so many years ago.  Gabrielle crossed the room and sat by her sister.  She pulled her sister up and cradled her, rocking back and forth.  It was then that her silent tears became anguished sobs.  

***

"Athena!  Show yourself!"  Apollo screamed.  Athena appeared before her brother.  "You Bitch!  How could you?"

"Don't blame me.  She went against us."

"So you've decided to borrow one of Hera's plays?  If you can't hurt the one you want to hurt, so you go after their family and friends?"

"I will do whatever is necessary Apollo.  Maybe if you and Artemis kept a closer eye on her, she wouldn't be involved in this."

"Xena is her soulmate.  She would choose to stand by her no matter what."

"Are you sure about that Apollo?  Maybe if she knew the truth, maybe if she realized whose blood flowed through her veins, she would see the error of her ways."

"What are you saying?"

"You aren't that dense Apollo.  She has already lost one family because of her alliance with Xena and that child.  Do you really think if she regains her memories that she would risk losing her real father?"

Apollo eyed the Goddess of War.  Apollo did not have much experience with hate, he felt it only a few times before, but right now hate filled his core.  "You stay away from my daughter Athena.   If you don't, your twilight may come faster than it should."

"Apollo, face facts.  Your daughter holds the key to our survival.  She is the only one who can get close enough to kill that child."

"That child is my daughter's heart.  Gabrielle loves Eve as if Eve was her own daughter.  Just as it is impossible for me to raise my hand against Gabrielle, Gabrielle could never hurt Eve."

"Not even if she knew that child meant the death of her father?"

Apollo took three steps towards the goddess.  "You caused the death of the only father she knew.  Besides, I would never place her in that position; I would never ask her to choose between Eve and me."

"I don't understand you."

"No you don't understand me, Athena.  You have never had the blessing of holding a child in your arms and realizing that you have brought life in the world.  You have never seen a child look up to you with so much love and trust that you can see it in their eyes.  You have never experienced the great joy, fear and hope for your child's future.  No, Athena, you have never been blessed in that way.  But I have.  I have."  His eyes had a far away glaze over them as he remembered.  "And I will die before I let you or anyone else destroy my daughter....and grand-daughter."  He walked away from Athena.  "You have been warned."  He disappeared in a globe of white light.

"We shall see Apollo, we shall see."

***

The sun was making its way to the horizon, when Xena entered into the girls' bedroom.  "Gabrielle?"  No response came.  "Gabrielle, it is time."  Gabrielle nodded.  They walked outside to the funeral pyres.  In the crowd were a number of the villagers including Doria.  Gabrielle grabbed a torch as Xena sang the death durge.  Gabrielle walked over to the first pyre that held her father.  She tried to raise her arm to light it, but she couldn't.  She stood there, hoping that this was a nightmare and that she would wake up.  Doria quietly moved next to her and held her free hand, clasping it.  It was then Gabrielle realized that the nightmare was in fact reality, and that she must do what she had to do.  She lit each of the pyres and watched as the flames engulfed the bodies of her family.   After Xena finished singing,  Gabrielle walked back to the house, grabbed a sword and its sheath from above the fireplace, and started walking towards Storm.

"Gabrielle, don't do this!"  Xena ran and grabbed her by the arm.  "You can't fight a god!"

"Leave me alone!"  She snatched her arm away from Xena.  "What am I suppose to do?  She killed them!  You think I'm just going to sit and do nothing?!?  Dammit, Xena they're my family!"  She pulled herself onto Storm.  "And I will get her for this, or die trying."  

"Gabrielle, is this what you family wanted?  For you to throw away your life?"  Xena walked over to Gabrielle and placed her hand upon her thigh.  "They wouldn't want you to do this."

"Xena, back off."  Her voice had a maddening calmness to it.  "I'm going after her."

"Gabrielle!"  Doria walked quickly to the bard.  "Get down from that horse this instant!  Don't think I won't pull you down and turn you over my knee!"

The Queen glared at the old woman.  "Doria, this does not concern you."

"It does too.  I helped raised you and I'm not going to stand here and watch as you throw your life away.  What you are planning to do is suicide.  This is not the way to honor your family, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at her two friends.  "Xena, go back home to your daughter, okay?  I'll be fine.  With that she took off with Storm."

***

"I'm going after her."  Xena turned and headed toward Argo.

"Xena, wait."  Doria reached out and grabbed Xena's arm.  "Before you go, I have something that may help Gabrielle."  Doria reached under her coat and pulled out a small wooden box.  As she opened it she said, "I use to watch over Gabrielle and Lila when they were children.  Hecuba gave me some things to hold on to until....  well, they wanted her to have these."  She pulled out a small folded piece of parchment and two pendants.  The gold pendant was rectangular in shape with cryptic symbols on it.  "This is from Herodotus.  It is a family heirloom.  "And this," she held up the second pendant that was shaped as the sun.  The center was diamond, and the rays were silver, "this belonged to her real father."

"Her real father?  Herodotus wasn't her father?"

"Herodotus was her father in every sense of the word, except one."

"Does she know?"

"Yes Xena, she knows."  

Xena looked closer at the pendant and recognized it.  "Doria, only Apollo's high priests have pendants like this.  Was he a priest?"

"Something like that.  Anyway, the pendant came with a promise.  If Gabrielle needs anything all she has to do is go to Apollo and he will help.  And if Gabrielle is determined to go after Athena, she is going to need all the help she can get."  Doria handed over the pendants and the parchment.  "This is a note that explains everything.  Give it only to Gabrielle."

"I will. Thanks Doria."

***

"Athena!  Show yourself!  Damn you, show yourself!"

"Temper, temper, little one."  The goddess appeared in front of the young woman.

"Don't call me your little one!"  Gabrielle pulled out the sword.  "You murdering bitch!"  She was able to take one step before she could feel her throat constricting.  She fell to her knees as she began to suffocate.

"Gabrielle, I'm not here to fight.  Since you are so fond of making deals, I hope you consider mine."  With a whiff of her hand, the unseen hand left Gabrielle's throat, and she began to swallow great gulps of air.  "Since Artemis and Ares are both protecting Amazonia and that child, you are the only one who is able to get close to that baby.  So you are the only one who has a chance of killing it.  Now before you say no, hear me out."

Gabrielle tried to stand up, but she couldn't.  She was still too weak.  Athena walked up to her.  "My deal is simple Gabrielle.  The baby's life for your father."

"You already killed my father!"

"I'm not talking about Herodotus, but your real father.  If the child lives, your father dies.  If the child dies, your father lives.  Do we understand each other?"

"You know who he is?"

"Yes, I know who your real father is.  And I promise you he will die if Xena's child continues to live.  You have already sacrificed your own soul and your family for that child.  How much more are you willing to sacrifice?"  Gabrielle didn't answer.

"I guess I need to sweeten the deal some.  Hades, can you please come here?"  The god of death appeared.  "Please tell the bard what you can offer her?"

Hades turned to Gabrielle.  "For killing the child, I will return your family to you Gabrielle.  That's right, Herodotus, Hecuba and Lila will be alive once more."

Gabrielle eyed the two gods.  "How do I know you are not lying Athena.  I don't even know who my real father is.  How do I know you didn't just grab some man off the road and claiming him to be my father?  And even if you had my father, why should I care?  He abandoned me as a baby.  Herodotus was the only father I knew."

"That is not true Gabrielle.  Didn't Hecuba tell you what happened?"

"That story....it was a lie.  She only said that so that I wouldn't hate him."

"Gabrielle, the story is true.  Your father was always by your side.  But it was very difficult for Herodotus and him to both be in your life.  The fighting and arguments were tearing Hecuba and you apart.  But Hecuba tried to work things out, since you inherited your father's powers at such a tender age and he was the only one who could teach you how to control them.  But then you got very sick, and your powers became too much for your body, they were raging out of control.  To save your life, he blocked your powers.  By this time, things were so bad among your parents that Herodotus wanted Hecuba to choose between him and your father.  Your father made the choice for Hecuba; he erased your memories and disappeared from your life."

"How do you know that story Athena?"

An evil smile crept its way on Athena's face.  "Because your father told me the story."

"You bitch!"  Gabrielle lunged at Athena, knocking her off her feet.  Hades quickly pulled Gabrielle off the goddess and held her back.  

Athena got up and looked at the bard; loving the fact she got the reaction she wanted.  *_There is no way she is going to let her father die.  It won't be long now.* "I sympathize with your plight Gabrielle, I really do.  But think about what we are offering here: The safe return of your mother, sister and both fathers to your life.  Four lives for the price of one.  You don't have to answer now, but I will need your answer soon.  Time is running out for your father."  With that the two gods disappeared._

Gabrielle sank to her knees.  The day's events finally caught up with her and the sobs freely escaped from her.  She didn't notice the sound of hooves coming closer.

Xena climbed off of Argo and silently came upon the bard.  "Gabrielle, are you okay?"

Gabrielle looked up at Xena.  "Yeah, I'll be fine.  Let's go home okay?  I just want to go home to Amazonia."

***

Has Gabrielle been pushed to her limit?  Will she accept the offer?  Stay tuned for part four of The Deal.


	4. The Deal Part 4

The Deal Part IV

by Paully Adams

e-mail:  padams1@xmsg.com

{See previous parts for disclaimers}

I want to thank all of you who have responded to this series.  Thanks for your encouraging words and thoughts.  Now on with the show! 

***

Once crossing over the Amazonia's borders, Xena and Gabrielle were escorted to their hut by the royal guard.  One of the young nurses was watching over Eve and Xena quickly made her way to the crib.

"How was she?" Xena asked as she picked up the little Amazon princess.  

"She's been fine.  A perfect angel in fact."  The nurse turned to Gabrielle who was standing by the doorway watching.  "My Queen, I'm truly sorry about your family and hometown."  Gabrielle nodded and dismissed the nurse.

Xena could sense the tension as it filled the room.  "Gabrielle, come here for a minute will you?"   Gabrielle came closer, but she was still one arm's length away.  "Come on, Eve won't bite."  

Gabrielle moved closer.  "What is it Xena?"

"I want you to hold Eve."

"Xena, I don't think it..."

"Nonsense."  Without a moment's hesitation, Xena handed the little bundle to Gabrielle.  Gabrielle swallowed hard as she held the baby.  "Gabrielle, remember that promise that you made to me?  You promised that you would be right by my side to raise her.  You once told me that you loved her as much as if she was your own.  Well, she is.  You adopted her and now she is an Amazon princess.  She needs you and so do I."  Xena lifted up the bard's chin, "Don't you ever scare us like that again.  Eve needs both of her mothers."

Tears welled up in the bard's eyes as she smiled down at the little one in her arms; her little one.  She was there to help Xena when the warrior was carrying the child in her womb and she was there to encourage Xena when the labor pains started.  It was her that first held the baby and she had shared in the responsibility of taking care of Eve.  In other words, she could not love Eve any more even if she was of the bard's own blood.  How could Athena possibly think I could ever kill this child?  "I'm sorry Xena.  You and Eve are my family as well.  And I will do anything to protect the two of you."

"I understand Gabrielle.  But remember, if we are to get through this, we must work together."  Xena took Eve and placed her back in the crib.  "And since we must work together, there cannot be any secrets between us Gabrielle."  She turned to face Gabrielle.  "Gabrielle we need to talk.  I know of your secrets."

"You do?"

Xena walked up to Gabrielle and lifted her hands.  She then turned the gauntlets around.  "I first noticed them when you arrived at the farm.  Is this the reason that Ares intervened?"  

"Xena, Athena was about to kill you.  I did what I had to do, that's all."

"I would rather have died, then to see you as his chosen one."

"Well, luckily for you and Eve, it wasn't your decision to make."  Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair.  "Xena, Athena was about to kill you and the baby.  It was our only chance."

"Gabrielle, I understand why, I just wish there was another way.  Let's not talk about this now, okay?   Let's deal with the second secret you've been keeping."  Xena went to her saddlebag and pulled out the two pendants and the note.  "Doria wanted me to give you these things."  She handed the items to Gabrielle before continuing, "I know about you father Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at the pendants and read the note as Xena explained what Doria told her.  "Gabrielle, why didn't you tell me?"

"Xena, I don't even know who my father is.  According to mother, my father took away my memories and left my life in order to make sure that our family stayed happily together.  For years, I didn't believe her, I just thought it was some tale she spun up.  I figured he abandoned me, and as far as I was concerned, Herodotus was my father.  That is, until Athena told me the same story.  I ask Athena how she knew."  She paused, seeing Athena smirk in front of her eyes.  "She said that my father told her.  She has my father Xena.  Athena then told me she was willing to make a deal: My father's life for Eve's.  And in addition, Hades would return my family to the living."  Gabrielle shook her head.  "I wanted to hurt her Xena, but I couldn't even get close.  How am I supposed to fight a god?"

Xena walked up to Gabrielle and embraced her.  "You can't, we can't," She pulled back and lifted up the sun pendant, "but another god can."

***

As they walked to the Temple of Artemis, Gabrielle turned to Xena.  "Do you think this is a good idea?"  

Xena shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know Gabrielle, but this might be the only way to save your father.  If Athena has him, only another god will be able to tell us where he is being held."

"How about Ares?"

"No!  I will not have you further in debt to him!"

"What else can he demand Xena?  He already owns me."

"He does not!"  She faced the bard before she continued, "You may be his new chosen one, but he does not control you.  I don't want him digging his claws into you any deeper.  The less we deal with him, the better."

"Fine, but don't be disappointed if he doesn't show up."  Gabrielle went to pray at the altar.  As she prayed, a white globe of light came into view.  As the light dissipated, a figure, clothed in a hooded alb appeared.  Gabrielle tried to see the figure's face, but couldn't; the hood hid every feature.

Apollo looked at his daughter and the memories flooded his mind.  He wanted to embrace her, but knew he couldn't.  "Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons and Chosen One of Artemis, what is it that you want from me?"

Even though she was nervous, the sound of his voice helped sooth her.  "Are you Apollo?"

"Yes, I am.  Now, what is it that you seek?"

"My father.  Athena has my father.  She said he will die if Princess Eve lives.  She wants me to kill her.  I need your help in finding him."

He could feel his blood as it began to boil.  So, Athena wants to play mind games, does she?  Two can play at this game.  "Don't worry, little one.  Your father is safe, trust me.  No harm will come to him.  I will protect him."  He looked at the two pendants that she wore around her neck.  "I see that you are wearing his and Herodotus' marks.  I know that they are proud of you."

Gabrielle smiled.  "Thank you for protecting my father."

"No thanks necessary.  I made a promise to be here for you whenever you needed me.  I intend to fulfill that promise."  Gabrielle nodded and began to walk away.  "Gabrielle, wait.  There are some other things I need to tell you."  He watched as she turned back towards him.  "I want you to know that not all the gods are aiming for Eve.  There are gods who want to protect you and your family.  Aphrodite, Hept, Artemis and I are on your side.  However, Athena, Hades and Poseidon want Eve dead.  Ares is just looking out for himself.   Don't trust him Gabrielle."

"I don't.  But I did make a deal with him, a deal I must fulfill."

He nodded his understanding.  "There is one more thing.  You now believe the reasons why your father left you.  The powers you have are great; in fact they are almost equal to your father's own.  That makes you very powerful.  Your father must remain hidden, but I can teach you to use your powers.  Your body is strong enough now to handle them and you can use them to protect Xena and Eve, even from the gods themselves."

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Gabrielle smirked.  "Everyone has a price Apollo.  Ares wanted my soul.  Athena wanted me to kill Eve.  What price are you asking for?"

Pain ripped through the god's heart as his daughter stood there.  Because of the other gods, Gabrielle did not trust him.  "Have Artemis ever asked you for anything?"

Gabrielle lowered her eyes.  "No, she hasn't."

"Neither will I."

A sigh escaped form her lips.  "Sorry about that Apollo, it's just that..."

"I know."  If she could see his face, Gabrielle would have seen the smile that danced across his face.  "Now, let's get started shall we?"  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "It is going to hurt at first, but it will only last a few moments."  A light glow emitted from his hand as he removed the power block from her.

The pain was like nothing she experienced before.  Liquid fire ran through her veins and she struggled to breath.  Every part of her felt like she was on fire.  She collapsed as she screamed her agony.

Xena ran to her side.  She had heard every word of their conversation, but she wasn't prepared to see her friend in this much pain.  She reached out to the bard, but the heat from Gabrielle's body forced her back.  "What have you done to her?"

"She will be alright, her body just needs to adjust."  

Gabrielle swallowed large gulps of air, trying to force them into her lungs.  "That hurts."

"I warned you."   He reached down and pulled Gabrielle to her feet.  "Now for your first lesson."

***   

Apollo looked at his allies.  Even with all four working together, he knew that Athena, Hades and Poseidon could still defeat them.  "So are we all agreed that we will protect them from the other gods."  Artemis, Aphrodite and Hept nodded, showing their agreement.  "Good."  He turned towards Hept.  "Did you find them?"

"Sure did, and you were right Apollo.  Someone else has been raiding Kronos tomb.  There were only two ribs left.  Someone is planning on killing some gods, and since none of us have the ribs, I think it is safe to assume that the other side has them."

"This is becoming a full blown war isn't it?"  Artemis inquired.  "If they would leave well enough alone..."

"But they won't Artemis.  This means we can't either."

"Man, this is a drag.  I hate fighting!"  Aphrodite looked down at her hands.  "It just ruins my nails."  She had hoped that her little attempt at humor would lighten the mood, but it didn't.  She turned serious.  "Okay, if they want a fight, they got one."

Apollo smiled as he saw the determination in their faces.  "I just want to thank you.  This isn't your fight.  After all she is my daughter..."

"And my chosen one..."

"And my friend..."

"Besides Athena is just wrong.  No child should ever have to die."  Hept stated.  

"Hept, can your fashion those two ribs into a single dagger?"

"Just one Apollo?"

"Yes, just one.  Who ever has those bones, has to risk coming to you in order to form them as weapons.  We know that they won't do that.  Those bones can still hurt us, but if we have weapons made from the remaining ribs, our weapons will be stronger than just those bones.  I'm giving the dagger to Gabrielle.  Even with her powers, she will still need that weapon, just in case anything happens to the rest of us."

"And what about the bits and pieces left?"

"I want you to fashion them into arrowheads."

Hept eyes showed his confusion.  "I didn't know Gabrielle used a bow."

"She doesn't, as far as I know.  They're for me."  His voice became threatening, "If Athena, Hades or Poseidon manage to harm my child or grandchild, I will make sure that their twilight will be swift and quite painfully."

***

She shot another fireball at the target.  He smiled as the fireball hit dead center.  "You are getting real good at control those fireballs."

"Thanks.  But it still hurts a bit when I try to shoot a light beam."

"You need to relax the muscles in your fingers.  It will always hurt a bit until your fingers get use to the focused energy flowing through them."

Gabrielle looked over at the god.  He still wore the hood that covered his face.  Always being the inquisitive sort she questioned him.  "Why do you always wear that hood?"

"Why do you want to see my face?  Let me guess, you need to describe what I look like for a story you are writing."

"No, just curious."

"The answer is simple.  I'm a recluse Gabrielle.  I like to keep to myself and ride in my chariot.  I also like to shoot my arrows, sing, write poetry and play the lyre.  But most of all, I like to keep myself hidden from prying eyes."  He removed his bow and pulled out an arrow.  "Anymore questions?"

Just one.  She waited until he released his shot.  "What is my father like?"

"You don't have any memories of him, do you?"

"Not a one.  I understand why he left; I just wished I could remember him.  Tell me about him.  When I get the chance to meet him, I don't want everything to be a total surprise."

Apollo wanted to tell her everything.  They had come so far in their relationship and he knew that if she found out the truth now, it could end what they have, and there was still too much she needed to learn about her powers.  But there were some things he couldn't tell her; at least not yet.  "Well, for starters, you look just like him."  He turned towards the bard.  "You have his eyes, his nose and even his color hair.  You have his love for poetry and writing.  However, you sense of adventure mostly definitely did not come from him.  But your gentle spirit does."

Gabrielle laughed.  "Next time you see Xena, can you tell her that please?"

"Why?  Is something the matter?"

Gabrielle looked over at the god.  In few days' time, she had come to trust him with just about everything.  "She is worried that I'm becoming too aggressive.  She's been more worried ever since she found out about Ares and me."

"From the stories I've heard about you, it is understandable why Xena is a bit worried.  Tell me Gabrielle, when you kill someone, what do you feel?"

Gabrielle frowned as she tried to remember her emotions behind each killing.  "To tell you the truth, I feel nothing when I kill someone.  In most situations, it is kill or be killed.  I don't start feeling until after the fight is over.  And each time, I relive the events in my mind, looking to see if there was another way, searching to see if I missed something.  And each time I come to the conclusion that there was no other way, I feel sad."

He reached over and grabbed her hand.  "Gabrielle, the moment you stop looking for another way, the moment you stop feeling sad about it, then you need to start worrying about yourself.  And if you want, I will tell Xena she has nothing to worry about."  

"Thanks Apollo.  Who said gods don't make good friends?"

"Probably someone who tried to befriend Ares or Hera.  Now, are there any more questions you want me to answer?"

"Tons, but I'll settle for one.  What is my father?  I mean, I know he is a priest of yours, at least that's what Xena told me.  But where did his powers come from?  At first I thought he was a wizard of some sort, but wizards use spells.  If our powers are so similar, he can't be a wizard, so what is he?"

"Gabrielle, there are some questions that only he could answer.  So when you finally find out who he is, you will have all the answers you desire.  But for now, we need to return to practicing.  Lets work on those light beams shall we?"

***

"Hey Apollo, you sure you don't want any wine?  Amazon wine is the best."

"No thanks Xena, once you have had Ambrosia, everything else pales in comparison."  Apollo looked at his daughter as she held Eve.  The baby was beautiful and He felt a tug in his heart.  He walked over and held out his arms.  "May I?"

Gabrielle looked over his shoulder towards Xena.  The warrior nodded.  Gabrielle gentle lowered the babe in the god's arms.  As he held her, tears welled up in his eyes and he shivered.  Gabrielle noticed the shivering and placed a hand on His shoulder.  "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just fine.  I'm just remembering the days when I held my da.....child in my arms that's all."

"I didn't know you had any children."

"I had a son.  He was about 5 seasons younger than you.  He died about two years ago in a chariot accident.  You would had liked him Gabrielle."  He thought about his son, the brother Gabrielle never knew she had.  Apollo had many regrets when it came to his children and he was determined to make no more mistakes.  "She is very beautiful Gabrielle and Xena.  Both of you must be proud."  It was then that Eve decided to test out her lungs as she let out a howl.

Xena arched her eyebrow.  "It looks like Eve needs a diaper change Gabrielle."

"And what does that have to do with me Xena?"

"I feed, you clean, that was the deal."

"I don't remember making no such deal."

Xena smiled.  "Remember, you said you would do anything for us.  Anything does include changing diapers."

Gabrielle took the babe from Apollo's arms.  "Fine.  I just want you to remember this when I have a baby, okay?"  She took Eve to the nursery to change her diaper.

Xena gazed at Apollo.  The warrior was not one to trust the gods, but this one had earned her respect, especially since he can to their aid without asking for anything in return.  She did not understand why, but she had an idea.  "You must be real close to Gabrielle's father.  I've never heard of a god pledging his help to a child of his priests.  He must be something special."

"You know the saying; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  Gabrielle is a pretty special apple."

"And her father must be a special tree.  Especially to earn a pendant made out of diamond."  Xena could sense the tension in the air.  She decided to continue.  "When I first saw the pendant, I assumed it was like other pendants that I've seen on your priests, except that it is heavier and slightly bigger.  I thought that the center was made from glass, but then I saw how the light reflects off of it.  You know, I've never see a diamond cut so smooth before.  There is only one being I know that can cut a diamond like that."

"I have to go.  Tell Gabrielle that I'll see her early in the morning.  Thank you."  Apollo quickly disappeared in a ball of light.  

Gabrielle walked back to the main room.  "Hey where did Apollo go?"

"He said He had something to do, but He will be here bright and early tomorrow morning for your training."

"Oh great.  I hate mornings."

***

Gabrielle was training with Apollo when the sound of hooves was approaching fast.  "My Queen, my Queen."  The scout didn't wait for the horse to stop before jumping off.  "I have a message for you.  The border guards were patrolling the area when they found this."  She handed the parchment to Gabrielle.  Apollo looked over the Queen's shoulder.

Gabrielle,

The time has come.  You must decide-- the baby or your father.  Meet us at the high hill that is one candlemark from your border.  Come with Xena and the baby.  If you don't, the blood spilt will be on your head.

The god looked at the Bard.  "What are you going to do Gabrielle?"

"Meet with them of course.  As long as she thinks that I'm going to fall for her trick, we'll have them right where we want them, Apollo."  

"Gabrielle, they can't hurt anyone as long as everyone stays in the village."

"Apollo, many of the Amazons have family and friends who don't live here.  If anyone tries to leave this village, they will be killed.  If anyone tries to enter this village, they will die.  I will not ask my Amazons to make that kind of sacrifice."

"So what are you proposing?"

"Can you and the other gods meet me at the hut?  I'll tell you then."

***

"Okay, everyone have their parts straight?"

Apollo paced in front of the bard.  "Gabrielle, I'm not sure it is such a good idea for me to be there."

"Apollo, you are the one I trust the most.  I need you by my side.  Artemis..."  The goddess turned to face her chosen one, "Are you going to wear that mask the whole time?  I mean, I know you can't see real well in that thing.  I thought the mask was ceremonial."

"Gabrielle, this is my war mask.  If they want a war, they got one."  Apollo silently thanked his sister.  Gabrielle never seen the goddess, but one look and Gabrielle would have been able to guess the truth.  

"Fine.  Hept and Aphrodite, I want you to stay here with Eve and the village.  And Ares...."  The God of War appeared by her side.  "I also want you to stay behind."

"I don't see why I have to.  Why not leave Artemis here?  You need me down there.  Let Artemis protect the village.  I should be by your side, after all," he raised his hand and caressed her cheek, "you are my chosen one."

Apollo grabbed his sister's arm, preventing her from attacking the God of War.  Artemis had to settle with a verbal jab.  "Ares, you have never beaten Athena.  She has managed to kick you butt every single time.  It's time to give someone else a shot, brother."

"Beside Ares, you promised me that you would protect the village and Eve.  I'm holding you to your promise.  Besides, if this works, I won't need you skills."

Ares smiled.  "You know, I love it when you become devious.  It is such a big turn on."  

This time, Artemis grabbed Apollo's arm to keep him from Ares.  Of course, that left Xena free and clear to make her thoughts known.  "Ares, I know she's your chosen one.  But that doesn't entitle you to anything.  If you so much come near her, I'll make sure that your little soldiers won't be able to march, do I make myself clear?"  

Ares took two steps away from the bard.  "Perfectly clear."

***

"Look at the happy family."  Athena, Hades and Poseidon watched as the four made their way towards them.  "Too bad, we have to destroy them."

Hades turned to his niece.  "Athena, I have no problem with getting rid of the warrior and her pesky bard.  But you are talking about killing Artemis and Apollo."

"They chose to betray us.  They chose their destiny.  But remember that is the last resort.  Hopefully after Gabrielle hears what I have to say, she will change her mind."  The three gods eyed their enemies.  "I see Xena, but where's the baby?"

"In the village Athena.  Do you really think I would allow you to kill her?  As I said before, I love Eve as if she was my own.  And thanks to the laws of Amazonia, she is."

"So, you rather see your father die?"

"I know you are lying.  Apollo has assured me that my father is safe and sound, and will remain so."

"That is not true, Gabrielle.  Your father will die.  I propose a test.  Your father has the power to appear at anytime and anywhere he wants.  If your father is safe, he will be able to appear right here, right before your eyes.  If he doesn't appear, it will be because he can't, and you will know that Apollo is lying to you."

Apollo stared at his sister.  "Athena, stop this now!"

"I will not.  She deserves to know the truth!  Tell her Apollo.  Tell her now!"

Gabrielle turned to Apollo.  "Please tell me you haven't been lying to me.  I trusted you."

A smirked grew on Athena's face.  "Gabrielle, in the future I suggest you be more careful in whom you trust.  Go ahead Apollo, tell her the truth."

Apollo walked in front of Gabrielle; facing her as her did so.  "Everything I told you about your father is true."  He reached up and took down the hood.  

A gasp broke free from her lips as she saw the face of Apollo for the first time.  "No, it can't be."  But the green eyes scream out the truth.  "You're my father?!?"

*****

Okay, I know that there wasn't much action in this one, but trust me, Part V will more than make up for it!  And it won't have a happy ending.  Stay tuned for chapter 5 of The Deal.  Oh yeah, feed the bard please!


	5. The Deal Part 5

The Deal Part V

by Paully Adams

e-mail:  padams1@xmsg.com

Gabrielle, Xena and any other characters featured in the actual TV series are copyrighted to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures; just borrowing for this story. The rest of the story and other characters are mine.  Please contact me before using any of my stuff.  Thanks.

SPOILERS:  This is my version of the "Twilight," so everything from seasons 1-5 is up for grabs.  

SERIES DISCLAIMER:  This is part 5 of a series that focuses on my favorite character:  Gabrielle (whimper, drool, thud).  You must read the previous parts of the story if you want to understand what is going on.

VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: 

This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

I want to thank all of you who have responded to this series.  Thanks for your encouraging words and thoughts.  Now on with the show! 

***

"Your my father?!?"  She eyed the God of Light as memories flooded her mind like a tidal wave.  She remembered it all:  the chariot rides and the picnics, the first time her powers manifested, and the little tricks she would perform with them.  But what really crushed her soul was recalling the fights and arguments, the tension that filled the house whenever Apollo and Herodotus saw each other, a tension that she as a child, did not understand, but knew it centered on her.  She also remembered when she began gravely ill and how her powers turned against her.  The pain she had to endure until one night her father appeared in her room.  She remembered how her body cooled down and then with a kiss, both her powers and memories were gone.  "You."  Her whisper barely covered the angry that seemed drip from her voice.  

Apollo looked at his daughter.  "I didn't want the fact that I was your father to influence your decision."  He walked closer to her.  "I would never ask you to choose between your child and me."

Gabrielle gazed at Apollo.  Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled him into her arms.  

Athena looked on at the scene.  *_It looks like she has made her choice.*_

Gabrielle smirked and whispered, "So father, how did I do?"  

Apollo kept his arms wrapped around his daughter.  "The Muses themselves would be jealous."

"Thanks for telling me this morning.  It would have been awful to find out the truth now."

"You should thank Xena.  Her suspicions forced me to tell you.  I wanted you to hear the news from me."

"Well, I guess we should let the others off the hook.  I know Xena is having a fit over there."

"Are you ready?"  He watched as Gabrielle nodded.  "You be careful, young lady.  Remember your dagger."  

Gabrielle glanced at the gold dagger her father had given her that morning, after his confession.  "I will Father."  

They separated from their embrace.   She then turned back to Athena, who looked like a cat that just swallowed a canary.  

"So Gabrielle, daughter of Apollo, have you decided?"

"Athena, there was no choice.  My father is back in my life, and I will never do anything to harm him."

"Good.  I'm glad to hear that."

Artemis ripped the mask off her face and looked at Xena.  Worry etched both of their faces.  "This doesn't look good Xena."  

It was at that point Gabrielle looked back at them and winked.  Xena couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.  "Don't worry Artemis.  Your niece has it all under control."

Gabrielle sneered at the Goddess of Wisdom and War.  "I hate to disappoint you Athena, but I'm not about to harm my daughter either."

Apollo smiled as shock flushed the goddess's features.  "I other words, my dear sister, you can take your offer and stick it where my rays have never reached!"

Athena's steel gray eyes flashed with anger.  "So you want it that way, fine.  I'm sorry, it had to be this way, I was hoping we could be a happy family."

Apollo looked at her daughter.  "We already are."

Athena and Hades charged the pair, as Xena and Artemis fought Poseidon.  Poseidon formed his body into a tidal wave and pushed Xena and Artemis down the hill.  As he pulled back into a humanoid shape, Artemis formed a energy ball and hit him squarely in his chest.   Steam rose from the area of impact.  "Give it up Poseidon, you can't keep this up."

"I don't have to, just long enough to destroy the both of you."  He aimed his trident at the goddess of the hunt and a surge of energy knocked her down.  She got back up and threw another energy bolt.  As the God of the Seas stood up, she prepared her bow and arrows.  

***

Hades looked at the young bard and Amazon queen.  "Did I tell you that you family is doing well in the Elysian Fields?  Too bad you won't be going there when I finally kill you."

"I kicked your butt once.  I'm looking forward to doing it again, but this time, you will be able to see the expression on my face."

"You could have had your family back.  But instead, you will have nothing!"  Hades lunged with his sword.  Gabrielle blocked it with her sais.  The two traded swings and blows, neither one gaining the advantage as metal clashed against metal.

Gabrielle could feel the sweat running down her body and the energy racing through her veins.  Not only had she inherited Apollo's powers, but she also had his temperament:  both the gentle spirit and the slow to lit but very destructive temper.  And right now, her temper was beginning to burn.  Hades lunged forward with his sword and Gabrielle easily side stepped it.  "Come Hades, is that all you got?  And you call yourself a god?"

Hades groaned in frustration as he attacked her again.  The sword attacks were accomplishing nothing, so he came up with an idea.  He allowed the young bard to catch his blade between her sais, knowing that if she tried to break the blade the blades of the sais would break instead.  

Unfortunately for Hades, Gabrielle did not try to break the blade.  Instead, she pivoted, delivering a side kick directly into his chest, knocking back the God of the Underworld.   Gabrielle threw down her sais and the sword and grabbed her dagger.

Hades stood back up and formed an energy ball in his hand.  "Good-bye bard of Poteidaea."  He threw the glowing orb at her and watched as the dagger absorbed its energy.  A sadistic grin appeared on Gabrielle's face as Hades eyes opened wide in astonishment.  "Oh Tartarus," he barely uttered.

"Tartarus is right."  The Amazonian Queen threw a fireball at Hades, knocking him into a tree.  He screamed as he hit the tree. Unconscious, he slid down to the ground.  She walked up to the prone form.  "Looks like I won't need this," she stated as she returned the dagger to its sheath by her side.

Meanwhile, Athena and Apollo battled each other.  With each blow, Athena backed up, leading Apollo away from his daughter so that he couldn't come to her aid.  She was about to signal to Hades to slay the young woman when she heard his scream.  She grimaced, knowing that Hades had failed his part of the plan.  *If you want things done right...* Athena thought as she decided to take matters into her own hands.  She sent a stream of energy towards Apollo and hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.  "You know Apollo, if Gabrielle dies, Ares will stop protecting that child and Xena."  It was then Athena pulled out the Kronos' rib that was hidden in her armor.  She threw it full force at the unsuspecting bard.

Apollo knew Gabrielle wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time even if he could warn her.  So he did the only thing a father could do.    

At the sound of the sickening piercing, Gabrielle turned around in time to catch her falling father.  In that instant, seeing the bone sticking out from his chest, her mind flashed back to the deaths of Perdicus, Eli and Herodotus.  Now, Apollo, the father she just rediscovered this morning, was dying in her arms.

Apollo gazed at his daughter.  "Give my grandchild a hug for me, okay?  Love you."  He closed his eyes, and millions of sparks flew into the sky as his body slowly disappeared.  The sky darkened as clouds hid the sun from view.  Lightening crashed and thunder pounded into the earth.  All that was left in Gabrielle's arms were Apollo's bow and quiver.  A blood-curling scream forced its way from the bard's throat.

***

As Artemis and Poseidon attacked each other, Xena sneaked around Poseidon's blind side.  From her sheath, she pulled out a pouch.  When Xena opened the pouch and threw its liquid contents onto Poseidon, the god turned around.  "What do you think you're doing?"  He aimed his trident at her, and the warrior barely had enough time to dive away from the bolt of energy.

Artemis smiled as she lit one of her arrows and drew back her bow.  The flaming arrow hit its target and the flames rushed over Poseidon's watery humanoid form.  Poseidon, screaming in pain, decided to fight another day and vanished.  Artemis and Xena smiled as they realized they had won.  

"Hope the others have had as much luck!"  Artemis exclaimed.  It was then that Artemis felt a sharp stab in her chest, the pain sending her to her knees.  

Xena ran to her side.  "What is it?"  The next two things they experienced were the unnatural phenomenon taking place in the sky and the scream of sheer torment coming from the bard.

***

Gabrielle picked up her father's possessions and headed toward Athena.  Athena watched as the bard tried to ready an arrow.  "Put the bow and arrow down Gabrielle.  You are fast, but not that fast."  She watched as Gabrielle dropped the items to the ground.  "I told you that if you chose to protect that child, your father would die.  You have no one to blame but yourself Gabrielle.  And since we, as your family, your flesh and blood, don't mean anything to you, maybe your own life does.  If I kill you, Ares will stop protecting Eve and Xena.  And your Aunt Artemis will be too busy grieving over you and her brother to care.  So, it is up to you Gabrielle; your life or Eve's."

Gabrielle lowered her head in defeat.  "Get it over with Athena.  Kill me."

Athena shook her head.  "As you wish.  You fought a great fight.  Now you will die as a warrior."  Athena stepped up to the bard, raising her spear to drive it into Gabrielle's chest.

Gabrielle raised her hands in front of her face and sent a light beam directly into Athena's eyes; blinding her.  Her mind pounded as anger fired up her blood.  She hit Athena with a fireball, "This is for Lila."  Then another, "This is for Hecuba."  A third one found its mark, "This is for Herodotus."  As well as a fourth, "This is for Apollo."  As the fireballs slammed into Athena, Gabrielle made sure she stayed within arms reach.  After the fourth flaming orb, Gabrielle pulled out her dagger.  "And this is for me."  She drove the dagger into Athena's stomach and yanked it up until it wouldn't go any further.  

Green and gray orbs focused on each other as Athena slow slid off the dagger and down Gabrielle's body.  The lightening and thunder began again, reflecting the bitter anger in Gabrielle's soul.

***

Back at the village, Ares smiled as the skies showed signs of the death of two gods.  The God of War dropped the scroll he had been reading, *She is a good bard, but she makes a better weapon.*  He looked at Aphrodite and Hept as they played with the child of his former chosen one.  *Four down, six more to go.* A smug smile appeared on his face as he thought about the bones he stole from Kronos' grave.  *Eli may have been the hammer, but she is the sword...my sword. *

*****

It wasn't enough.  Killing Athena wasn't enough.  The need for revenge and blood coursed through her body and soul.  It was then she heard the moan coming from behind her.  She turned and saw Hades as he began to stir.  Her steps were slow at first, but quickly gained speed as she began to sprint towards the semi-conscious god.  She raised the dagger above her head.

Artemis appeared in front of the raging half-mortal.  "No Gabrielle, not like this."

"Move Artemis!"  

Artemis shook her head.    

Gabrielle tried to get around her, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her wrists and held her in place.  "Let me go Xena!  Let me go!"  Xena pulled Gabrielle back into an embrace.  Needing to find release, but physically unable to get to her target, Gabrielle violently cried.

Artemis did not look at her uncle.  When she finally spoke, her voice had a chilling calmness to it.  "Hades, if you want to live, leave now."

Hades stood up.  "You know this isn't the end of this!"  

Artemis turned to the god, fire raging in her eyes.  "You can count on it!"

***

Xena followed Storm's tracks.  Gabrielle left Amazonia, stating that she needed time to be alone.  That was over four candlemarks ago and Xena began to worry.  The tracks lead to a cave.  Xena entered the dark cave, noticing the lack of a fire.  "Gabrielle?"  There was no answer.  Xena walked further into the cave, and barely saw the outline of her friend.  Gabrielle had her back to the entrance of the cave, staring at the back wall. Xena called out once more.  "Gabrielle."

"Go away Xena."

"I know you wanted time alone.  But four candlemarks is long enough.  Come back to the village."

"Xena, in little more than two months time, I've become Ares' chosen one, watched as Athena almost killed you and Eve, buried my family, found out who my real father was this morning, only to see him die this afternoon, and I killed a god.  So pardon me if I don't feel sociable!  Just leave me the hell alone!"  

Xena watched for a few moments.  Part of her wanted to stay, to be by her friend's side.  But knowing she couldn't help her until Gabrielle wanted it, she turned to go.  "I've left some blankets with Storm.  Gabrielle, please know that I'm here for you, okay?"  Gabrielle gave no response.  Xena left the cave and headed back to Amazonia.  

***

Late in the night, Ares appeared in the cave, holding a bottle and a gold goblet.  Gabrielle eyed the god and screamed, "Go away!  Doesn't anyone know the meaning of I want to be left alone?"

Ares ignored her and pushed the bottle in her face.  "Drink this."

Gabrielle took a whiff.  It smelled very sweet.  "What is it?"

"A bottle of wine from Dionysus' special batch.  Go ahead and drink.  It might help cool down that fire inside of you."

Gabrielle took a swig of the dark liquid and felt it burn as it slowly went down her throat.  "So you want to help me?"

Ares winced at the sound of distrust that permeated her statement.  "After all I've done for you, and you still don't trust me?  That hurts, Gabrielle."  He took the bottle from her hands, filled his goblet and returned the bottle.  "Need I remind you who you are?  I don't like seeing you in pain.  I understand the fire flowing in your veins, I understand the passion, the need of revenge that is sticking and twisting in you brain like a sharp needle.  You need to release your frustrations Gabrielle.  Not to speak ill of your father, but he overestimated the capacity of your mortal body.  We gods can barely control our desires and passions, how can we expect you to do it?  You inherited your father's disposition.  You father could be the kindest god one could ever know.  But he had a dark streak that ran through him.  He could be very vengeful, especially if someone hurt a person he loved.  And unfortunately for you, you have immortal passions and energies trapped in a mortal body.  You need to fulfill your desires."  

As he kept talking, Gabrielle kept drinking.  The liquid helped take the edge off, but it did nothing to curb her disposition, if anything it made it worst.  "You don't know what I want, so don't pretend that you do."

"Yes, I do."  He reached out and caressed her face.   "You want revenge, plain and simple.  There were three gods responsible for the pain you are suffering.  Only one is dead.  Your need will not be satisfied until the other two die by your own hand."  He grabbed her by the shoulders.  "Isn't that what you want?  Isn't it?  ISN'T IT!?"

"YES!  DAMN IT!"  She lowered her head.  "Yes."

Ares grinned and nodded as his claws dug deeper into her.  "You can do it on your own.  You know the way into Tartarus.  All you have to do is swim there, and then..."  He pulled the dagger from her side, "Do what is necessary.  Or better yet, I can take you there, right before him, and you can make it short and sweet.  It is up to you."

In her mind's eye, she saw Apollo falling into her arms, the rib of Kronos sticking out of him.  She saw Herodotus & Hecuba lying on the floor and her only sister lying on the bed, all dead by the will of gods.  The rage built up again, consuming her with thoughts of repaying Hades and Poseidon for their part in the tragedy of her life.  She looked at Ares and nodded.  In a series of flashing light and smoke, they vanished.

Okay, so this is NOT the end of the series.  But two of the gods have met their end.  Stay tune for part VI.  Feed the bard please with comments and constructive criticisms.  Thank you! 


	6. The Deal Part 6

The Deal Part VI

by Paully Adams

e-mail:  padams1@xmsg.com

(See previous parts for disclaimers)

Gabrielle took another swig of wine, hoping that this drink will be the one that caused her to forget--forget what she had done.  She looked down at the broken bottle and the shards of glass on the ground.  The broken pieces sparkled as they reflected the moonbeams that bounced on them.  They reminded Gabrielle of the sparks of light that flew into the sky when Apollo, Athena and finally Hades had died.  

Hades.  The God of the Underworld was now dead.  She took a big gulp of the wine, trying to swallow down the memory that threatened to overtake her.  But the memory replayed itself in her mind over and over again.

***

"Hello uncle."  Hades looked up and saw Ares as he appeared before him.  

Hades sneered as his nephew came into view.  "You are not welcome here."

"Ouch, that really hurts my feelings."  Ares stalked around his uncle.  "Almost makes me believe that you are not happy to see me."

The god of the Underworld narrowed his eyes.  "Don't you dare call me uncle.  You betrayed us."

"Like you and Athena have any qualms about betraying your family.  Let's not forget Apollo was your nephew."

"Apollo chose his fate."

Hades did not notice the lone figure as Gabrielle quietly made her way into his chamber, taking his Helmet of Invisibility.  After she place it on her head, she drew out her dagger and made her way towards the quarreling gods.

"The only thing he chose was to love his daughter, to protect her and her family.  The same thing you are claiming to do."

Hades sighed.  "Neither Poseidon and I wanted Apollo to get killed."

*Come on Gabrielle, strike the blow.* Ares started to get nervous.  The plan was simple; he would distract Hades while Gabrielle stole the helmet so she could kill Hades.  The death blow should have been struck already.  Knowing that she was listening, Ares decided to do something before his plans went up in smoke.  "So why is Apollo dead?"

"Unlike Poseidon and me, Athena knew Apollo would rather die than to see anything happen to his 'family'.  But when he decided to fight to protect that child, he slapped all of us in the face.  And if you were smart, you'll join with us, or maybe you want to meet with a similar fate as Apollo did."  His voice became low and menacing, "and as his 'family' soon will."

Rage pumped through her body as she listened to Hades' words.  No longer did she want to stab him in the back, but Gabrielle wanted Hades to know exactly who killed him-- she wanted her face to be the last thing he will ever see.  As she pulled off the helmet, she raised her dagger in the air, "Not before you."  As Hades spun around, she drove the dagger into his heart.  

Hades' eyes bulged from his head as he stared right into the bard's face.  Fear and astonishment came face to face with rage and lost the battle.  The lifeless body of the god of the Dead slid to the floor.

Ares had to stop himself from dancing with joy as he saw the body of Hades slowly disappear.  "It is time to go Gabrielle.  The others must know by now that another god is dead."  Actually, Ares knew it would take a few moments for the other gods to figure out just who was dead-- just enough time to cover his tracks.  "And remember to clean your dagger."  With a wave of his hand, he sent her back to the cave.

***

Ares watched as Gabrielle took another drink.  He could still feel his blood racing through his veins just as it did when he watched his Chosen One as she plunged the rib dagger into Hades chest, all the while looking into Hades' eyes.  Ares was in the mood to celebrate.  The God of War walked up to Gabrielle and grabbed the goblet from her hand.  "You did well tonight.  And now, the only one left is Poseidon.  No rush to take him out, we will just let him live with the fear of his impending death for a while; sooner or later he will make a mistake.  And that is when you will get him."  

She did not hear a word he said; instead all she could hear was Hades' final breath.  All she could see was his face as the blade entered his chest.  She closed her eyes, but she could still see him.  She wanted her face to be the last thing he ever saw, but now it was his face that haunted her, and she wasn't sure she could ever erased it from her memory.  

But what really scared her was that a part of her did not want to erase the memory, part of her enjoyed the rush that ran through her body, the look of pain that embraced Hades' face, the power to control life and death.  In her heart, she wanted him dead.  "How did things get so out of control?"  She asked out loud.  In her drunken state, there was nothing to stop her outburst of confusion and tears.  "How did everything get so crazy?"

"You did what was necessary and don't let anyone else tell you different."  He grabbed her chin and forced the young queen to look at him.  "With the gods, it is kill or be killed.  Hades doesn't deserve your tears.  In case you have forgotten, he's responsible for your family's deaths."

"Don't you think I know that?"  Slowly she shook her head as the tears flowed anew.  "All I wanted to do was protect Xena and Eve."

"And you did.  He would have killed Xena and Eve in a blink of an eye.  But you got to him first.  You need to continue being strong, because if you don't, the next set of tears you shed will be over Xena and Eve's pyres."  

She pulled away from him and looked down at her hands and then at her dagger.  The lines between the need to protect and the need for revenge were becoming blurred and twisted.  But she was in no mood to think about it, all she wanted to do was to get as far away from this place as possible.  When she tried to stand, she stumbled, but Ares was there to catch her, which only made Gabrielle mad.  "Let me go Ares!  I need to get out of here."

Ares gently lowered the drunken bard.  "I was going to suggest the same thing.  You can't go back to the village, at least not in this state.  And I'm not going to leave you by yourself.  Look, I know that you are confused right now, but that I understand your confusion and your pain and I'm the only one who will.  I am here for you Gabrielle."  He reached out and caressed her face.  "I'll always be here for you."  He moved in closer.  "You won't have to face anything alone."

***

Gabrielle woke up to a sledgehammer pounding in her head.  She felt around the bed.  The instant her hands registered that she was in a bed, she forced herself to sit up. *How did I get to my bed* she thought to herself.  When she finally forced opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't her bed.  As she looked at the stone walls with her still fuzzy vision, she wondered how a bed got into the cave.   As her sight cleared up, she noticed the small torches on the wall.  "Where am I?"  

It was then that Ares made his entrance as he appeared lying on the bed next to her.  "Good morning." 

"Ares, what happened?"

He leered at her, a smirk plastered on his face.  "What do you think happened?"

She thought about the previous evening events.  "I remember going to the cave.  I remember you showing up.  I know...I know I killed Hades and then I got drunk.  I don't remember anything else."

"You don't?  Too bad." Even though he knew the truth, he wasn't about to tell her.  "I think I'll leave it to your imagination."  Then out of no where, a speeding flash of light entered the room.

"Opps, am I interrupting?"  Hermes, the messenger of the gods asked.  The small stature god crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his wing-sandal covered foot on the floor.  "Really Gabrielle, I thought you had better taste."

Ares balked at the interruption.  "What do you want Hermes?"

"Everyone's been looking for you two.  Artemis needs to see you at her temple, pronto."

"Fine."  Ares nodded towards Gabrielle and she found herself instantly dressed and standing in the middle of Artemis' temple.  As she readjusted to her new surroundings, she was shocked to find three others waiting in the temple.  Xena and Artemis were standing left of the altar, and both were glaring at the third.  When Gabrielle saw who it was she pulled out her dagger.

Poseidon eyed the half-mortal child of Apollo.  "Well, look who finally showed up."

Gabrielle began walking towards the Sea God.  "What is he doing here?!"

Xena moved behind Gabrielle and placed a hand on her shoulder, both as a sign of support and to stop her from moving closer to Poseidon.  "Gabrielle calm down.  This isn't doing anyone any good."    

Artemis eyed her niece, "Where were you last night?"

"Why?"

"Just admit it, you killed Hades!"  Poseidon accused.  

Artemis spun around, her green eyes flared with anger.  "You are lucky I even allowed you on my lands Poseidon.  Don't you dare accuse my Chosen One in my temple."  Artemis turned back to Gabrielle, "Please, just tell us where you were last night."

Ares decided to make his appearance.  "If you must know, she was with me."  Ares silently laughed at the shocked expression that graced Xena's face.   He then turned to Poseidon and said, "So Hades bit the dust huh?  So what killed dear old uncle?"

"It was a Chronos' rib," he pointed at Gabrielle, "that she stabbed him with."

Artemis started to move towards Poseidon, but Ares stopped her.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes.  It was lying on the floor."

"Well, Poseidon, I hate to point out the obvious, but Gabrielle's weapon is still on her."

"She could still have killed him."

Artemis spoke up.  "No, it couldn't have been her.  Gabrielle never received a rib.  The only weapon she has is the dagger."

"So who killed him?"

"It had to be another god," Artemis answered.  Each of the three gods looked accusingly at one another.  Only Xena noticed that Gabrielle slowly exhaled a breath that she had been holding.  

Xena tried to look at Gabrielle eye to eye, but the bard wouldn't look at her.  "Gabrielle, why were you with Ares last night?"

Ares smirked and turned to the pair.  "Isn't it a bit late for you to be so naive Xena?"  When Gabrielle did not deny Ares' words, Xena headed out of the temple.  "Xena, wait!"  Gabrielle yelled as she tried to catch up with the angry warrior.

Ares turned back to the gods.  "So what are we going to do about this?  One of the gods is taking the others out."

Poseidon glared at his nephew and niece.  "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

***

"Xena let me explain...."

"Explain what Gabrielle?!!"  Xena turned to the bard.  "I warned you about him!  He is digging his claws into you, and you are letting him.  Why, Gabrielle?  What happened after I left?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"After you left, Ares showed up, and I started to drink, and I...I woke up in one of Ares' temples."

"So, he drugged you."

Gabrielle shook her head.  "I got myself drunk.  It was stupid, I know."

"It was more than stupid Gabrielle.  It was careless.  I know that you are grieving, but you can't let your guard down around Ares.  He will use your grief to his advantage."

Gabrielle felt Ares' presence.  "He's here."  Ares appeared behind the Amazon Queen.  "It is amazing how you do that.  I guess we are connected," Ares whispered into Gabrielle's ear.  He then looked up and acknowledged the warrior princess.  "Oh hi Xena.  If you would excuse us, I need to talk to Gabrielle."

"Anything you have to tell me Ares, you can tell me in front of Xena."

Ares sneered at Xena while the warrior princess smiled.  "Fine.  I came here to tell you that Poseidon has declared war upon all of us."

"All of us?"

"Well, actually he declared war on Artemis and me.  Both of us are his prime suspects in Hades' death.  He promised to destroy everything that is precious to Artemis and me."

"Does anyone have any idea what Poseidon is planning?"

"No, not yet.  But we should know in a few days.  In the meanwhile, Artemis wants to discuss strategy with you.  As our Chosen One, you will lead the Amazons, Apollo and Artemis' temple armies as well as mine against Poseidon.  We knew that you would want to be in on the details."

Xena was about to interrupt when Gabrielle grabbed her arm.  The bard looked at Xena and Xena nodded.  The warrior princess knew that Gabrielle needed to take the lead.  She backed off and waited for Gabrielle to say no to Ares.

But instead, the young Queen turned to Ares and said, "If Poseidon wants a fight, then he shall get it."  She then placed her hand over the bone dagger.  "And he will lose."  With that she headed toward the inner sactum of the temple.

Ares watched as Xena's jaw dropped open.  "Underestimating her again I see."  He turned and looked towards the door that the bard walked through.  "She is truly amazing to watch.  You should have seen her in Loka.  She may not be as good as a fighter as you, after all you are the champ.  But with her skills, she doesn't need to be."

"What do you want Ares?"

He did not even look her way.  "I've got what I want Xena."

"Ares, I know you are up to something.  I don't know what it is, but I do know one thing, Gabrielle isn't yours and she will never be."

"You obviously don't know her the way I do."  He turned to Xena.  "I know exactly what my Chosen One wants, I know what she needs.  And more importantly, I can give it to her.  Face facts Xena, the innocent, naive bard that you were so fond of disappeared a long time ago.  She could talk one into eating poison and enjoying it.  If you don't believe me ask Yarak.  Opps, you can't.  Oh well, ask the Lokans.  That treaty she got them to sign was a doozy.  Yes, she has many skills.  You would be amazed at what she is capable of when given the proper motivation."  The God of War disappeared, leaving Xena with something to think about.

***

"Eponin, can we talk?"  

The Weapon Master looked into the cobalt eyes of her friend.  "Sure Xena, what's up?"

Xena took a seat.  "You were there in Loka with Gabrielle.  Did you notice anything strange?"

Eponin's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the dimplomatic trip.  "Nothing strange, just different."

"Tell me."

"Well, the last time Gabrielle was here, she was into that non-violent stuff.  Even though it took some time, I got use to the idea.  But this time when she came home, she was a warrior.  I guess I wasn't sure what to expect.  But she did us proud Xena."  Eponin eyes beamed with excitement.  "She had all of them eating out of the palm of her hand.  And poor Yarak, he didn't know what hit him.  She is an excellent tactician.  Because of Gabrielle, the Amazon territory has almost doubled in size and the Northern Amazons are now occupying the northern part of our new territory.  With them and Tobisa's kingdom to the north and the Centaurs to our west, we are well protected."

"What happened with Yarak?"

"She didn't tell you?"  Xena lowered her eyes to the ground.  "Well Xena, with all that has happened to her, I guess it slipped her mind."  Eponin proceeded to tell the warrior princess everything she knew.  "I didn't know Gabrielle could be so cunning.  She sure learned a lot from you." 

Xena nodded her head.  Guilt and fear for her friend filled the warrior's mind.  Without knowing it, Gabrielle was becoming a warlord.  And unfortunately, with the skills Gabrielle had acquired in addition to her natural talents, the young Queen had the potential to fulfill one of Ares' greatest desires:  to have all of Greece under His domain.    

Eponin noticed the concern shown in her friend's eyes.  "Xena, what's wrong?"

"Thanks for the information Eponin."  Xena walked away, wondering if she could stop Gabrielle from making the worst mistake of her life.  

***

The next day, Poseidon struck.  Any ship that had Amazons or their goods were caught in mighty storms and destroyed at sea.  He had wiped out a number of the scattered tribes that had settled by the sea.  That morning, Ares and Artemis decided it was time to strike back.

Xena watched as Gabrielle prepared her things for a long campaign.  Every move was serious and had a purpose.  Xena recognized the moments, she had moved with the same purposefulness back in her warlord days.

Gabrielle felt Xena's stare.  "What?"

"So you are really going to wage war against a god?"

"I've been doing it for a while now."

"No.  Before, you fought to protect."

"He started it."

"You use to tell me that it didn't matter who started it, as long as it was finished...peacefully."

Gabrielle finally looked up from her packing.  "The gods don't understand about peace, Xena."

"And apparently you have forgotten about it."

"I'm doing this to protect the ones I love."

"No you're not!  When we were in the temple, no one was in danger.  Yet you pulled out your dagger and headed straight towards Poseidon."

"That's not fair Xena!  They're all dead!  Poseidon killed my family and I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to Eve or you."

"Gabrielle you are becoming like I was, I see it in your eyes.  You are letting the darkness consume you."  Sadness filled Xena's eyes.  "Eponin told me what happened at Loka.  You negotiated a treaty with them that basically makes them a territory of Amazonia.  And during your negotiations with the Lokans, you were setting a trap for Yarak.  You knew exactly what he would do and you were prepared.  So now Amazonia rules Yarak's territory as well.  And the treaty you have with Tobisa makes you very powerful and well protected.  Now, you are about to lead one of the most powerful assembled armies in Greece to fight against a god and you don't care what or who you have to destroy to get to him.  Both you and Artemis are blinded by your sorrow and thirst for revenge.  Tell me, when you two finally do capture Poseidon, how are you going to decide who gets to kill him?"  Xena paused as she looked at the young woman who she no longer recognized.  "And I know that Ares is up to something."

A flashback of Hades' death attacked her mind.  She knew that she killed him; she also knew that Ares was responsible for the rib that was found there.  *If Poseidon ever found out,* Gabrielle eyed her soulmate.  "It doesn't matter what Ares is up to, this war is about Poseidon.  They keep striking first, and all I just do is react. Athena threatens you, I react.  They kill my family, I react.   Well, I'm sick of reacting.  Now I'm going to strike first before Poseidon can hurt anyone else."

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, you will finally start believing it."  Xena angrily swiped a hand through her long tresses.  "We both know that this is about revenge.  How can it not be?  You haven't had time to grieve, and yet you are heading out to lead an army to fight Poseidon, a god who helped to destroy your family."  Xena watched as Gabrielle's normally green eyes turned dark.  "Gabrielle, you want him dead.  But killing him is not going to ease your pain.  It won't bring your family back."

"I'm going to do what I need to do Xena."  Gabrielle grabbed her things.  "See you when I get back."

"No you won't."  Xena paused.  "I won't be here when you get back."

Gabrielle stopped and turned around.  "What?"

"I can't stay here and watch as you become a monster.  I can't stop you Gabrielle.  And even though Eve is your daughter also, I won't allow her to grow up this way.  You are becoming the most powerful Amazon Queen ever known and your name and kingdom are growing by shedding blood.  Eve is the heir of your name and kingdom.  This means she is a target."  She took a step towards her friend.  "I won't allow that to happen."

"Eve was a target the day she was conceived.  At least here she's safe."

"She will be safe no matter where we are."

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair.  "So you are leaving?"

Xena nodded.  "Yes, and I want you to come with me.  We could leave, and let Ares and Artemis fight Poseidon all they want.  They could find another leader.  Besides, we don't need Ares' protection; Hept and Aphrodite are more than enough."

"NO, NO. NO!"  Gabrielle pointed accusingly at Xena.  "I'm not going to turn my back on the Amazons.  And you are sadly mistaken if you think that I'm going to let Poseidon get away with what he did."   She turned back towards the door.  "Do what you feel is necessary Xena."

"Gabrielle if you do this; you will live to regret it."

Gabrielle thought about Athena and Hades.  She remembered how it felt as she ran her dagger through them.  She saw herself as she held each body of the members of her family.  It was then she realized what was missing, what was different.  She turned her head to the side, keeping her back towards Xena.  "No I won't."  Without looking back Gabrielle walked out of the hut.

All Xena could do was watch as her soulmate leave.  When she finally found her voice, she whispered, "Please, let her find her way home." 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay folks, that is the end of Part VI.  Join us for the thrilling conclusion of this series in part VII.


	7. The Deal Part 7 Conclusion

The Deal VII

by Paully Adams

padams1@xmsg.com

(See Parts 1-6 for disclaimers)

Gabrielle splashed cold water on her face and rub her head, trying to ease the terrible headache that plagued her. She had been on the frontlines for almost two months. The war was going well, at least from a military standpoint. By pushing the armies hard, they were able to capture four towns that were important to Poseidon's forces. And even though the Sea God's troops were made of his Temple army, as well as men from Zeus, Athena and Hades' temple armies, they were no match for the combined forces Gabrielle was leading. Yes, so far the war was a military success.

But the war was emotional wounding the young Queen. When she wasn't fighting the enemy, she was fighting battles in her heart. The pain of her family's deaths still haunted her. She could still see them, smell the blood, and feel the coldness that had engulfed their bodies. And when her mind wasn't on the dead, Gabrielle thought about the living. 

She and Xena had angrily parted from each other, and no one else knew except Eponin and a few others. And since thinking caused her great turmoil, she did everything to avoid it, even if it meant fighting constantly.

Another stabbing pain made itself known and Gabrielle began to massage her temples with more force. Not even the herbal remedies that Xena taught her were helping. Gabrielle went to her cot, closed her eyes and tried to rest.

A gentle white globe of light appeared. Artemis looked down at her niece. When she first learned that the young bard and Xena decided to settle in Amazonia, the goddess was filled with joy. She saw so much of Apollo in Gabrielle: their love for poetry and arts, love of life and nature, and their physical resemblance was striking. But over a few short months, darkness shadowed the Amazon Queen. Her eyes no longer sparkled like they once had and Artemis hadn't seen Gabrielle smiled since the day Apollo died. 

Just thinking about her brother brought an ache to her heart, an ache that would only ceased when justice was served. *But at what cost?* She studied Gabrielle's face. Even in rest, one could still see the tension. *Maybe it is too high of a price.* Since the war started, Artemis watched as Gabrielle led the troops. She had to stand by as Ares made sure he was by Gabrielle's side during ever celebration of victory to join in the festivities, and during every moment of loss he comforted her. 

Ares' actions gave Artemis one more reason to hate her half-brother. He was worming his way not only into Gabrielle's life, but into her soul as well. When Zeus was alive, he made Artemis the primary guardian over the bard. Too many other gods had jockeyed for that position: Aphrodite, the Muses, Athena and the latest was Ares. It wasn't until Ares started to show interest that Zeus felt necessary to make the final decision. But Zeus was dead, and with no one to uphold the decree, Ares took full advantage of the situation. *Try all you can Ares, but you will not have her. I swear upon my brother's name that Gabrielle will never truly be yours.* The goddess of the hunt was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the young bard's movement.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and stared at her aunt. "A dinar for your thoughts Artemis." 

Artemis snapped out of her reprieve. "How are you feeling?"

"We're fighting a war.  How am I suppose to feel?"

"You know what you need, you need a break. The armies have done very well and deserve some time to rest. Why don't you go and visit Amazonia and spend some time with Xena & Eve."

Gabrielle flinched at the comment. "They aren't there any more."

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a difference of opinion.  I received a message that they left two days after I did." Gabrielle ran her hand through her hair. "I guess she felt like she needed to leave."

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle."

Gabrielle didn't respond. Artemis sensed that there was more to the story. "What was the disagreement about?"

The bard sighed. "She believed that I was no longer fighting to protect her and Eve." Realizing that she wouldn't get any more rest, Gabrielle climbed out of the cot. 

"Is that true?"

Gabrielle turned away and looked at her staff that was lying in a corner. "When I first started this fight, it was only to protect them. But after what they did, of course I want to see Poseidon dead."

"Gabrielle, you know how I feel. I too want Poseidon to pay for his part in our families' deaths. But I really have nothing to lose in going after him. For you, it is different. Is Poseidon's death worth you losing Xena and Eve?"

Gabrielle didn't answer. Artemis reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea where they may have gone?"

"I have an idea."

"Then go."

"What about Ares? He won't like the idea of me just leaving."

Artemis scoffed. "I'll take care of Ares. Just go and talk to Xena." 

***

Xena watched as people entered and exited from the tavern. Business had bloomed at Cyrene's small tavern as of late. As Xena continued to wipe down the bar, she felt a small tug on the bottom of the peasant dress she was wearing. The source of the tug was her baby daughter Eve. As she bent down to pick up her bundle of joy, three soldiers entered the tavern.

The three men took their seats. From their armor, Xena could tell that they were soldiers from Ares' army. She picked up Eve and placed her in her bassinet. "You stay here and behave yourself." 

Cyrene came out of the kitchen and looked at her daughter and grandchild. "I see she is keeping you busy." She looked over at her three new customers. "Xena, I'll take these orders."

"Thanks mom." Cyrene smiled at her only daughter. She knew that the past couple of moons had been rough on Xena, and the last thing she needed was to deal with Ares' men. Cyrene went up to the men and took their orders. 

After Cyrene left, the men returned to their conversation. Xena listened in, hoping to hear something about her friend. She didn't have to wait long. 

"This has to be the most safest war I have ever been in," said the oldest of the three soldiers. 

"The safest war Lilos?"

"Yea, the safest. We took some of those cities without having to burn them down. And after I got this," his pointed to the long scar that ran the length of his jaw, "I learned that it is best place to be on the field is near the commander, especially when the commander is Ares' Chosen One. And it doesn't hurt that Ares is always nearby as well."

"Have any of you noticed that Ares always seem to pick females to be his Chosen One?" the red-headed soldier asked. 

"Hey, the way she commands and fights, you can't blame him Balak. Besides, she's very easy on the eyes." Lilos and Balak began laughing.

The youngest soldier took a stand. "It would be best that you don't talk about our commander in that fashion."

"Oh look, Tilso is upset."

The brown hair and gray eyed young man spoke up, "She should have your respect, that's all. Not only could she beat any of us, but she has saved our lives as well. You do her wrong in speaking of her like you do."

"Come on Tilos, she is like any other commander, she pays us to fight."

"No, she is not like that. You may think she does her best work in the field, but she doesn't. When I was injured, she came and visited, not only with me, but all the injured as well."

"Most commanding officers do that."

"Not the way she does. She spent time with each and everyone of us. She even held one of the dying soldier's hand, and stayed by his side until the end. I will never forget that, not as long as I live." 

Xena smiled as she listened to the young man's words. *The Gabrielle I know is not dead, just buried.* For the first time in weeks, she felt hope. As the hope sprung forth, a plan formulated in her head. She ran to the kitchen. "Mom, can you take care of Eve and the tavern for a while?"

Cyrene saw the sparks in Xena's eyes. "What are you up to young lady?"

"Let's just say if this works, maybe there will be three of us staying here instead of two."

Cyrene smiled. "Do what you have to do to get Gabrielle here safe and sound."

Xena smiled as she raced out of the back door.

***

"You have some nerve showing your face!" Poseidon's anger flared as Xena came closer. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here?"

"Do you really want to give Gabrielle another reason to come after you? We both know the war is not going well for you Poseidon. You have lost a number of cities, and from what I hear, Ares and Gabrielle aren't going to stop until you are dead."

"I thought you would be happy with that."

"I would if it didn't cost Gabrielle's soul in the process. You can end this war Poseidon. Offer a truce to Artemis."

"I'll offer a truce once your daughter is dead. She is responsible for the Twilight."

"Give it a break Poseidon. Eve is not even one year old and she hasn't laid a finger on any of the gods. Yet five gods are dead. Face it Poseidon, the gods are fulfilling the prophecy through their anger and need to control everything. Zeus saw the baby as a threat, Hera didn't. They didn't agree so Zeus killed Hera. He came after Eve knowing that Hercules was willing do anything to protect us, and Hercules killed Zeus. 

Then Athena killed Gabrielle's family.  Gabrielle then kills her, and Hades is murdered with a Kronos rib. By your own hands and actions, you are killing one another. So maybe you need to think who is actually responsible for fulfilling the Fates decree, the gods or a baby." 

She turned and began to walk away. "This may be the only way to save yourself Poseidon. Take it before it's too late, for all of us."

Poseidon's eyes followed Xena as she left, while his mind thought about Apollo. The Sun God was his favorite nephew. He did not want Apollo killed, that was not in his plans nor did he believe that Apollo had to die. In that one respect he was different than Athena and Hades. And now he might be forced to kill Apollo's only surviving child. *No, not a child* he thought to himself, *but a capable, strong woman. A woman who would do anything to protect those whom she loved.* Add to the equation two gods, Artemis the goddess of the hunt, his favorite niece and Ares, the no good but very cunning god of War. It was then Poseidon realized that he may had made a mistake by declaring war. *There must be a way out but how?* 

He knew that Artemis and Gabrielle's anger was too strong; neither of them at the moment would settle for a truce. And Ares… Poseidon knew he couldn't be trusted. "Well Poseidon, a fine mess you got yourself into."

***

Xena returned to the tavern. As she walked through the door, she saw a sight that made her catch her breath.

At the back corner table sat Cyrene and Gabrielle with Eve on the table. Eve was playing some type of peak-a-boo game with Gabrielle while Cyrene watched and smiled. Xena felt an ache in her chest as she took in the sight.

Gabrielle looked up and her breath caught in her throat. "Boy, you are a sight for sore eyes." Gabrielle stood, waiting for a response.

Cyrene looked at her daughter and the woman whom she loved as a daughter and decided that they needed to be alone. She picked up Eve and said, "I think you two need time to talk. Besides, it's Eve's nap time." And on cue, Eve began to rub her eyes and yawn. "Talk to the both of you later."

The two friends stood in silence. Finally Xena spoke. "A new look I see."

Gabrielle looked down. She had forgotten that she no longer wore the two piece leather and brass armor. Even though her new armor was still the same color, it was full body. Around her neck was no longer the simple three bead choker, but a choker that contained the two pendants of her fathers. Her honey-colored hair had grown, especially in the back. In addition, brass leg and forearm bracers completed the new look. "Yeah, well the new leathers and armor were Artemis' idea."

"So, what are you doing here?" The warrior princess inquired, as her heart filled with hope that Gabrielle wanted to return home to stay.

"The army was doing very well, so Artemis thought the soldiers deserved a few days off. So I came to see you and Eve."

"A few days off? So you are planning on returning." Disappointment shone through Xena's eyes. 

"Xena, I have obligations..." 

Xena did not wait to hear anymore excuses. "And so do I." She walked away from her friend and into the kitchen.

Gabrielle went after her friend. "Xena, wait!" She caught up to Xena and grabbed her arm. "I didn't come here to fight, but to rest and to see you and Eve."

"Fine. You can stay here at the inn to rest. But as far as seeing Eve, I'm not sure it is a good idea."

The bard felt as if a knife had plunged into her heart. "Why not?"

"I don't want her to get use to having you around if you're not going to stay. You can't pop in and out of her life in between battles Gabrielle. That's not fair to her."

Gabrielle backed away Xena. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

"It's not the way I want it, but it is the way it has to be." 

Gabrielle turned and walked away, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She walked right past Cyrene and headed to her room.

Cyrene grabbed her daughter by the arm. "Are you crazy?!?"

Xena pulled away. "Mom, were you listening in?"

"This is my tavern, Xena." Cyrene crossed her arms. "I don't believe this. I simply can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Mom, I don't want her to think she can just walk in and out of our lives anytime she wants. She came here to rest, so I'm giving her all the space she needs to do just that."

"Let me see if I understand you. Gabrielle, your best friend through all these years, the one who you told me was your soul-mate, the one who help you discover that you had a light of your own is now lost in her own darkness, and you want to abandon her to it."

Cerulean eyes opened wide in shock. "That's not how it is."

"Yes it is. Gabrielle's put up with your episodes of darkness, she was there for you through think and thin, even when you wanted to give up. But now, when she needs you the most, you turn away. What is going on Xena? This isn't like you. And don't try to use Eve as an excuse, you can fight whole armies while holding her. This is just one person."

Xena turned her back towards her mother; for she did not want her mother to see the feeling of utter helplessness shining from her eyes. "Mom, if this was Gabrielle, the Gabrielle I knew, then I could help her. I understand the anger she felt when she found her family slaughtered. I understand the anger she felt when Apollo was killed right in front of her eyes. I could help Gabrielle thorough that if we have time. But we are not talking about normal anger here mom. Add to her human anger the emotional drive and power of a god. The gods don't stop, especially when they believe that their goal is within reach. And within her reach is Poseidon's death. She had learned to control her powers, but she has yet to learn to control those drives and passions, and that makes her dangerous. I can't help her to control that, and Artemis is so busy grieving and seeking revenge, that she can't see what is happening to her niece. For the first time in our lives, I can't help her." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Cyrene knew her daughter was hurting. She reached out and placed a hand on Xena's shoulder. "Xena, you can't help Gabrielle with her gifts and you may not be able to fix things. But you can start Gabrielle on the right path. For all those years she was your light. Maybe it is time for you to be hers."

***

*BANG BANG* 

Gabrielle woke up with a start. As she fumbled with the sheets, she grumbled. "Don't know why I came back. I should had stayed on the front lines where I belonged." She didn't bother to unpack after her discussion with Xena, she thought she would just stay overnight and head back out. In fact, she slept in her leathers, so that she would be able to leave as fast as possible. She tripped over her stuff, but she caught herself before she fell. As she opened the door she yelled, "WHAT IS IT?"  What she saw helped her remember why she came to Amphilpolis.

Xena stood outside the door, Eve in one arm and a picnic basket in the other. "Well, I see you are still a grouch in the morning. I thought that being in the front lines would help you with that."

Gabrielle smirked. "I guess some habits will never change." She opened the door wider. "What to come in?"

"Sure."

Gabrielle went to the basin and poured cold water over her head. As the water shocked her into full consciousness, she hoped it would also kick start her brain. She couldn't figure out why Xena was here. The warrior princess made it all too clear that she didn't want her in their lives. 

After combing her mid-length hair back, she turned and faced Xena. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize Gabrielle. I'm really sorry about last night. I remembered all the times that you were there for me when I struggled with my dark side."

"If you are trying to pay back some debt that you think you owe me…"

"That's not it Gabrielle. I remember that we're strongest when we're together. Nothing, no one stood a chance against us. It was only when we were separate that we lost. I'm determined not to lose this time, how about you?"

Gabrielle didn't know how to respond. Luckily for her, her stomach decided to make its presence known. As it growled loudly, Gabrielle pointed to the basket. "Hey what's in there?"

Xena knew that Gabrielle had avoided the question, but she decided not to push it. "I thought that maybe you would like to go on a picnic with Eve and me. I have some chicken, nutbread, fruit, cheese, wine and my favorite dumplings. How about it?"

"You don't have to ask twice. Let's go."

***

After they had their fill, Xena, Eve and Gabrielle stretched out and looked at the sky. "I forgot how much I enjoyed doing this. Thanks Xena."

"You're welcome. Besides, you are doing me a favor as well. I get tired of being cooped up in the tavern all day."

"I can imagine." They spent the next few moments in silence. 

"Gabrielle, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How is it going out there?"

"Fine."

"I heard that you haven't had to destroy any towns yet. And just how have you managed such a feat?"

"It was easy. I just pointed out to the town leaders that I had more and better skilled soldiers.  It also helped that both Ares and Artemis were by my side. Usually that worked. When it didn't, we fought. After we wiped out their forces, the towns were more than willing to sign a treaty and to give us supplies. There was one town that gave us trouble, but we were able to take it with little bloodshed." 

"A little bloodshed?"

Gabrielle sighed.  "One of Poseidon's priests became highly upset when I decided to destroy the temple. He attacked me with a dagger, and got me right here." She pointed to her side. "Not too bad, but it made me mad. One punch and his nose was broken. After that Artemis made me wear full body leathers."  She patted her leather-clad belly. "No more showing off the old abs."

"I tried to talk you into that for years".

"And I still say my abs are a weapon, they distract while I attack."

"Right."  Xena paused and looked her friend straight in the eye.  "So, did you destroy the temple?"

Gabrielle returned her attention to the sky. "Yes."

"Do you always go around destroying Poseidon's temples?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Mirth danced in the cobalt orbs as Xena remembered all the times the Bard made her talk about her feelings.  "Think of this as payback.  You use to make me talk about my battles and the way I felt, now it's your turn."

Gabrielle sighed. "Fine. Yes Xena, I destroy Poseidon's temples. In fact, that is the first thing I do after I conquer a town. Now would you like to know how I do that?" Gabrielle sat up and looked at the warrior princess, not waiting for an answer.  "Since I'm not strong enough to topple Poseidon's statues down, I usually throw fireballs at them. Then I proceed to destroy the temples with fireballs and light beams.  Is that what you wanted to know?"

"What does Ares and Artemis say?"

Artemis has stayed away since the first temple I destroyed. Ares just laughs."

"Why is he still in the picture?"

"The same reason he's always been there.  You were his Chosen One, and I'm the heir."

"Not of my old legacy."  Xena sat up and faced the Bard.  "You helped me bury it a long time ago."  She reached out and picked up her daughter.  "Because I chose to hold on to my anger and darkness, Solon never knew Borias' or my love.  And now, you are making the same mistake.  And Ares' is more than willing to guide you there."

"But with him by my side, we both can get what we want.  You want an end to this war?  Ares can help me accomplish that faster."

"Killing Poseidon will end the war. But so will a truce."

Gabrielle's jaw tightened.  "Never."

"Why not?"

"Do you really hold my family's lives at such low value? He killed them."

"Athena killed them."

Green eyes flashed with anger.  "He knew, he stood by her side, and did nothing. He is just as guilty."

"And killing him will change what?"

"Xena, I don't want to argue with you. Lets drop it okay?" Gabrielle could feel the beginnings of a headache so she started to rub her temple.

They sat in relative silence, neither of them speaking a word. Xena watched as her friend messaged her temple. Even though she didn't say anything, Xena could see that Gabrielle was in pain. "Do get those headaches often?"

"Yes."

"What do you take for them?"

"Nothing helps Xena, except for going off by myself and shooting off some beams."

Xena quirked her eyebrow. "Did you have them as a child?"

The Amazon Queen thought back to her childhood. "Yeah, I did when I was young."

"Gabrielle..."

"Xena I know. But things are different this time. I couldn't handle my powers then, I can now."

"Are you sure? They almost killed you before. How you know it isn't happening again?"

"Because the pain is different. It is weaker."

"Yes, but for how long? Amuse me Gabrielle. Let's drop Eve at Mother's and then we'll go and see Artemis about this. Maybe she can help."

***

As they approached the temple, a priestess came out of the doors. "I was just sent out to get you two. Artemis needs to see you." The priestess escorted them inside.

Artemis stood by the altar and watched as they approached. She wasn't sure how her Chosen One was going to take the announcement, but she thought that it was for the best. "Gabrielle, I have some wonderful news. The war could be over soon."

"Do we have Poseidon cornered or something?"

"No, Poseidon wants to discuss a truce."

"A truce, huh?" Gabrielle eyed Xena angrily. "I wonder where he got that idea from." She turned her attention back to her aunt. "I hope you told him where he can put his truce."

The goddess folded her hands.  "Actually, I'm considering it."

"You are?"  As she watched her aunt nod, rage gripped the young Queen. For weeks, her anger had been a constant companion, and now Artemis and Xena were asking her to let it go. "No, no, no! The war ends when Poseidon is as dead as Hades!" Gabrielle walked over to a small pillar and slammed her hand into a vase. Sharp pain explode in her head, as if a needle was stabbing in her brain. Gabrielle grabbed her head as she tumbled to the floor. Xena and Artemis ran to her side. 

"What's wrong?"

"It is her powers. The headaches she had as a child are returning. Can you take away her powers?"

"No!" the young bard yelled. 

"Even if I wanted to Xena, I can't. Only Apollo could do that. But I can ease the pain." A white glow emitted from the goddess hand as she touched Gabrielle. "Why didn't you tell me Gabrielle?" 

"They are all I have left of my father."

She grabbed her niece by the chin and looked her in the eyes. "If you think that's all you have from him is your powers, you are wrong. You have his eyes, which sparkle when you laugh. And you both love mischief and poetry. But I haven't seen that side of you in a long time. If I have to choose between Poseidon's death while watching my brother die again as you lose that part of him that is inside of you or letting Poseidon live, then I rather have him live." Artemis released her grip on Gabrielle. "The price for his death is way too high for me."

Gabrielle closed her eyes, as the wave of emotion began to break down the walls in her heart. She never got the chance to grieve her loss, but now the heartbreak could not be pushed down. Silent tears became racking sobs as Xena wrapped her arms around her friend. "Let it go Gabrielle, let it go."

For a candlemark Xena held Gabrielle as her grieve escaped its confinements. When she had enough Gabrielle pulled back. Xena smiled faintly. "A truce?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Ares won't agree to it."

"Why not?" Artemis questioned. "What does he gain with this war? The only reason he is involved is because Poseidon accused him of killing Hades. He has nothing to gain by continuing this fight."

"Except for the death of another god." Xena eyed Gabrielle and noticed the tightening of her jaw. "Gabrielle, who killed Hades?"

"How should I know?"

Xena narrowed her eyes.  "I don't know, but I think that you do."

***

Gabrielle stomped through the woods, throwing her sais into trees in her path. She felt the familiar tingle in her neck. "Ares, we need to talk."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Poseidon has just offered Artemis a truce. And she wants to accept it."

"What? We're crushing his forces." 

"She says she's doing for me. She said that when she looks at me and sees what I'm becoming, its like watching Apollo die again."

"Well, don't worry your pretty head about it. She needs for one of us to join with her. And that isn't going to happen."

"There is something else." She rubbed her temple. "They know, Ares. Artemis and Xena know that I killed Hades."

Alarm came over his face. "How?!?" 

"When Artemis came to me with that stupid suggestion I told her no. She said she wanted to end this war. I grabbed my dagger and told her the war ends when Poseidon was as dead as Hades. Xena accuse me of knowing something, so I left the temple."

"Well then she doesn't know."

"Not for sure, but what if she suspects?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter; we will just move our timetable up. Are you ready to kill Poseidon tonight?"

"Do you have to ask? I even have a plan."

"I love it when you use your devious mind. Tell me."

"Do you still have the Helmet of Invisibility?" He nodded. "I will go to Poseidon's temple and tell him that I want to discuss terms for the truce. Knowing him, he will demand Eve's death. I will of course tell him no, but I can offer him something else, the person who killed Hades.  I will then tell him for exchange of that information, he will agree never to come near the Amazons, Eve, and Xena. And for my part, I will stop seeking his death. As soon as he agrees to my demands, I will tell him that I killed Hades. He will try to strike me dead with his trident, and that is when you stab him in the back with a Kronos rib."

"Sounds fine, except one thing, why should I kill him?"

"Because I have to honor the bonds of the new truce. I can't seek his death. But I can watch. Besides, my diplomatic skills are required, not my warrior skills."

Ares came closer to his Chosen One.  "Fine."  *Then I will celebrate my victory.* With that he disappeared.

***

"So you want a truce?" Gabrielle sneered at the Sea God. "These are my terms."

"Your terms?!? How dare you walk in here…"

"Listen Poseidon, it's not my army that's losing. I'm not the one being hunted. Either you accept these terms or I tell Artemis and Ares that the war is back on." She grabbed her dagger. "And this time, I won't stop until you're dead."

"I think you misunderstood something Gabrielle. I'm not surrendering. You are here to discuss a truce. We both have demands."

"Fine. My first demand is that you stay out of Eve and Xena's life. There is no discussion on this point. If you can't agree with that, then I won't waste any more of your and my time."

"And what do I get?"

"Your life. Your cities. But if they are not enough, I can sweeten the pot." She paused. "I can tell you who killed Hades."

Poseidon's eyes bulged. "You know who is responsible?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you unless you agree with my terms. And one more thing, you will not seek retribution against the Amazons or any of the gods who are protecting what's left of my family. So what is it going to be?"

Poseidon eyed the young woman. "Fine. Eve and Xena will be safe from me. And I will not hold the other gods responsible for siding with you. So who is Hades' murderer?"

She calmly eyed the god.  "Me."

"Impossible."

"Not really. I've been through Hades before. I know the tunnels and I know how to get in and out. And I've stolen his precious Helmet of Invisibility before. So it wasn't hard to do what I did."

"You do know your life is in my hands."

"Yes."

Poseidon aimed his trident towards the young Queen. "So be it."

Ares, wearing the Helmet of Invisibility, stealthy crept upon the unsuspecting god. He raised the rib above his head. Unfortunately, he did not hear the whooshing sounds until it was too late.

Xena stepped out from a shadow and threw her chakram. The chakram hit Ares in the head, knocking off the helmet. At the same time Artemis appeared and shot her arrow true, sending the rib flying out of Ares hand. Poseidon quickly turned around. "Hello nephew." A blast came from his trident sending Ares reeling on the floor. 

Poseidon picked up the rib and stood over the fallen god. "I know everything Ares. And for your part in Hades death, you deserve death." Poseidon raised Kronos rib over his head. Ares closed his eyes waiting for the death blow. "However, there has been too much already." He looked over at Gabrielle. "Instead, I rather hurt your ego. Until Hercules decides to claim his rightful place as heir to Zeus' throne, I will rule with Artemis. And as for you Gabrielle," Poseidon turned towards the bard, "Since your life is in my hands, I will give your life to Artemis. She is the primary goddess over you once again. Ares can no longer affect your life in any major way without Artemis' consent."

"You can't do that!" Ares challenged. "She is my Chosen One as well, and she accepted that role."

"True Ares. And that is why you may tempt her, just as you had Xena."

"I don't believe this!" He turned his angry gaze upon his Chosen One. "I will see you later." In three flashes of light, he was gone.

Poseidon turned to face his three former enemies. "Well, it looks like this is all over."

"Looks like it," Xena responded. She could sense the tension in her friend, so she placed her arm around Gabrielle.

Poseidon sighed. He wondered if it will ever truly be over between him and Apollo's daughter. "Gabrielle, I know that this may not mean much now, but I want you to know that I didn't want Apollo to die. I just hope one day you will believe me. I am truly sorry."

Gabrielle didn't say a word. Instead she turned and walked out of the temple. Xena decided to follow her. Once they were away from the temple, Xena placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not." Gabrielle grabbed the charms around her throat.  Once again, the anger made itself known.  "I'm not sure I'll ever be." 

Xena embraced her friend. She knew that the road ahead would be hard.  "I'll be here for you."

***

Epilogue

Two months had past and they were on the road once again. Gabrielle woke up and headed to the woods. Xena looked up at her friend. "Where are you going?"

Gabrielle smiled down at her. "Going to take care of some business. Go back to sleep."

Xena nodded and as Morpheus arms claimed the warrior once again, Gabrielle walked into the woods. "Okay, Ares," she whispered. "What do you want?"

Ares smiled. "You know, I was pretty mad at you for betraying me. But I understand now."

"You understand what?"

"That you're not ready to accept your destiny."

"Ares, I have already accepted my destiny. My destiny is to be by Xena's side, come thick or thin."

"Is that so? So tell me, do you regret killing Athena and Hades?" He watched as Gabrielle's jaw tightened. "Wasn't a part of you hoping that Artemis would have been too late to stop the rib from cutting into Poseidon's flesh? I bet you wouldn't have cried over Poseidon's death." 

She looked down at her new pendant. It was still shaped as the sun, but on four of the rays were symbols from the family heirloom given to her by Herodotus. Artemis asked Hept to make it for her. "It's over Ares."

"You think so?  Poseidon is no Zeus. If a few months time, he will be too busy playing with a sea nymph or causing trouble in his play land, and he won't care what I do. After all, you are still my Chosen One, and I still can tempt you."  He placed a hand on her cheek. "Yes Gabrielle, I do know you. I've felt your darkness, I've have taste it. And no matter how much Xena pretends it's not there, no matter how far you bury it, we both know the truth. Admit it Gabrielle, you like having power, the ability to control life and death. You even like showing off those fireball skills." He caressed her cheek. "And I can give you what that part of you needs." 

Gabrielle forced herself to grab his hand and back away. "I know I have a darkness in my Ares. Everyone does, but I chose to no longer let it control me. And even if I get lost in the darkness again, I have someone who will help me through."

Ares smirked, "Maybe you are a child of the light. I just find it amazing that god-like passion only affected your desire for revenge, it did nothing for your desire for peace. And as far as Xena and Eve go, how long do you think it will be before the darkness you both have swallows all of you?  Just something for you to think about." He walked away from her. "I can wait Gabrielle; I have all the time in the world." He disappeared in three flashes and a cloud of smoke.

Gabrielle shook the cobwebs from her head and slowly made her way back to camp.

"So what did Ares want?" Xena asked sleepily.

Gabrielle tucked the blankets around Eve. "Ares just came to tell me that he understood me and that I should really reconsider his offer."

"And of course you told him what he could do with his offer."

"Not exactly." The Bard watched as Xena bolted up from her bedroll. Gabrielle laughed at her reaction. "Just kidding."

Xena shook her head at her best friend. "Don't ever scare me like that again."  The warrior watched as Gabrielle's green eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Go to sleep Xena.  See you in the morning."  The bard herself laid down, her back towards her family, her eyes staring into the dark forest.  Even though most of her body was tired, two things kept her awake:  the little tickle in the back of her neck and the whispered laughter in her head.

No it wasn't over.  Not by a long shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------

You have just read the finale for this series. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know. If you think it could have been better, and have suggestions, let me know. I like to hear from you.


End file.
